Digimon Adventure 03
by mindmaster123
Summary: A year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, a new DigiDestined and his Digimon appear and with them new powerful enemies rise to conquer Digital World. Story better than summary. Rated T for safety. Many pairings. Read and Review please.
1. GREETINGS, MY NAME IS IMPMON!

**Author's notes:** To start the conversation: mindmaster123, why reason did you started to make this new fanfic? I got inspired to make this fanfic after I watched some episodes of Digimon Adventure 02 and reading some Digimon fanfics from the author Count Morningstar (his/her fanfics are a little dark but quite good so I suggest you to read it as well).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or anything else referenced in this fanfic. I own only the new weapons, new attacks and new characters.

* * *

GREETINGS, MY NAME IS IMPMON!

The small purple Digimon wearing red gloves and a red bandana around his neck and a brown backpack kept running from the danger. After running he stopped to look around the massive corridors. "Oh, that old geezer will pay so much for making me do this shit! I swear, I don't know why I agreed to do his f*cking job!" The Digimon thought and he took a map from the backpack. "So, exit is near. At least something good is happening to me." He said and he walked towards a door with a panel, he pressed some buttons but nothing happened. "What...?" He pressed the buttons again and nothing happened. "They changed the password?! Oh f*ck, can this get any worse?!"

"He is there! Get him!" He looked back and he saw a black giant beetle like Digimon with a centaur body.

"Damn, it is GranKuwagamon!" The small purple Digimon panicked.

"I won't let you escape Impmon! After him Flymon!" The GranKuwagamon ordered and then the Flymons, two giant wasp like Digimons went after Impmon and used their attack **Brown Stingers** shooting their stings at Impmon that evaded.

"Don't dare underestimate me! **Night of Fire!**" Impmon launched two red fireballs at the Flymons that dissolved in data particles.

"It seems that I underestimated your power, but this is a mistake I won't commit again. **Gran** **Slash!****"** GranKuwagamon moved his scissor like mandibles and the shot two energy blades.

Impmon evaded and the wall behind him was destroyed opening an exit to outside. "Yes! I fear I won't be able to stay more, so see around sucker!" Impmon said and he jumped through the hole. "Cr*p, I forgot this base is enormous!" He said as he fell. "That is right, I forgot I had the dimensional bomb!" Impmon said and he took a round device from the backpack. He looked up and saw GranKuwagamon coming at him. "Please work, please work, please work." Impmon pleaded and he pressed a button in the device and threw it creating a portal that sucked him. GranKuwagamon stood hovering mid-air looking at the vanishing portal with narrowed eyes.

* * *

IN THE EARTH

A blue eyed, silver haired 15 years old boy woke up after hearing the loud noise of his alarm clock. After silently cursing the device he deactivated it and he went to take a shower and put some clothes. "It has been about two weeks since my mother and I moved to Odaiba, today is my first day in the new school. I just hope everything goes fine." The boy thought as he wore on black jeans along with a black jacket over a white t-shirt along with black fingerless gloves, and he walked down the stairs. "Mom, are you here?!" He asked aloud, he wandered around all the big house, from the living room to the garden, until he found a note in the kitchen table and read it. _"Dear Tony, the guys on work called me, it is possible I'll have to work out off home for about a week so I left some money for you in an envelope near the note..." _He looked back at the table and saw a quite full white envelope. _"...I hope see you soon, love Mommy _:3._" _Tony sighed and then he took his backpack and put it over his left shoulder before leaving his house. "At least the school is near, besides there is no problem in walking a little." Tony thought as he walked.

On the way he found a girl with brown eyes and short brown hair wore white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink detached sleeves with an oval hole in the hands, yellow shorts held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles, by her side was a blue eyed blonde boy wearing a white bonnet, a green and yellow long sleeved t-shirt, gray shorts and aqua green boots. "Good morning." The girl. She sure was quite outgoing and cheerful.

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" Tony said.

"Everything...I guess." The girl answered. Tony laughed at their confusion.

"I am sorry, it is just that I can't stay a day without quoting something." Tony said while laughing. "By the way, my name is Tony Yagami."

"Hello, my name is Kari Kamyia." The girl said.

"And I am Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me TK." The blonde boy said. "Are you going to study at the Odaiba Elementary School?"

"Yes, today is my first day. Do you study there as well? So I guess that we are going to be classmates." Tony said and in no time they arrived at the school. In the school courtyard he saw three boys talking to a girl; one of the boys had brown eyes and maroon spiky hair and he wore a light blue vest over a blue t-shirt, beige shorts, orange boots and goggles in his heads. "I'll never understand why some people wear those things." Tony thought a little smugly. He saw a boy that looked surprisingly young he had green eyes and dark brown hair, he wore a purple t-shirt and gray pants and yellowish shoes. The other boy had blue eyes and dark blue hair that almost looked purple and he wore a long-sleeved gray shirt, gray pants and black shoes. At last the girl, she had long purple hair and red eyes and she wore a salmon shirt and a knee length pink skirt.

"Davis! Cody! Ken! Yolei!" Kari said cheerful, the group walked towards them.

"Hi Kari, how was your vacations?" Yolei asked.

"It was great, you won't believe what happened!" Kari answered as she started to talk Yolei.

Tony decided to leave the girls talking, and he was about to leave when then Davis stopped him. "And who are you?" Davis asked.

"I am Tony Yagami. I am going to attend your school to finish Middle School." Tony answered. "You appear to be nice guys, differently from my old collegues."

"What? Didn't you have many friends in your former school?" Ken asked.

"Not really, almost a third of my classmates were a bunch of immature, unbearable jerks." Tony replied. Kari and the others sweat-dropped at his statement.

"Surely you are a really honest person, aren't you?" TK said.

"I am the kind of person that don't hold words when I want to tell my opinion about someone." Tony answered before leaving to the school.

* * *

IN DIGITAL WORLD

A massive Ornismon carrying some sort of large transportation container on his back flew in the skies of Digital World. After flying for some time he was in front of a gargantuan mountain that had a massive tree shaped castle on the top of it. Then a hangar door opened in the center of the mountain and the bird like Digimon entered it, and he landed in a hangar then a door opened in the transportation container and a humanoid plant like Digimon left the container being followed by a GrandisKuwagamon and a humanoid wasp cyborg like Digimon wearing a black trench coat. Some JewelBeemon made two lines like soldiers and the three crossed the lines and they went up in an elevator and arrived at a room with a large screen and the humanoid plant like Digimon sat down in a throne.

Then a Gorillamon wearing a white scientist coat entered the room. "Lord Argomon, I am so glad you arrived, I can now show my new invention." The Gorillamon said to the humanoid plant like Digimon. And then a small flower like camera robot appeared floating. "This one of the new spy androids I created. It is superior in all ways to our old ones, I am already making sure that our old androids are being replaced by this new superior models."

"Excellent, any new information about that pesky worm HiAndromon?" Argomon asked.

"As always, he disappeared without leaving trace after the damage was done." The humanoid cyborg wasp Digimon explained.

"Too bad indeed, TigerVespamon. Put the commander of the Northern Base on the screen." Argomon said and then GranKuwagamon appeared in the Screen.

"_...And that is how you unlock Gouken, there is no mistake." _GranKuwagamon said to someone.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped. Uh...GranKuwagamon?" Argomon said.

"_Oh, hey there sir. What do you want?" _GranKuwagamon asked.

"What do you think? I want to know how a single and insignificant Rookie Level Digimon invaded the Northern Base and escaped." Argomon answered with a hint of impatience.

"_Despite being a Rookie Level, that Digimon was far stronger than the expected from a Rookie Level." _GranKuwagamon explained, and the screen split to show both GranKuwagamon and footage of Impmon fighting.

"Still, this is no excuse for letting the Impmon go!" Argomon said angrily and he slam his right fist in the armrest breaking it, then he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "At least do you know which were his intentions?"

"_He downloaded information about Project Gizu in a data disk." _GranKuwagamon answered.

"_Geez, this is really bad."_ When everyone noticed, there was a image of a HerculesKabuterimon be the side of GranKuwagamon's. _"You've got a little incompetent after all these years right?"_

"_Sh-shut up HerculesKabuterimon! If you wanted to be more 'competent' than me, you would be looking for the invader. I send scout squads all around the Digital World, I was flying for hours without resting!" _GranKuwagamon said.

"_And you found nothing I suppose." _HerculesKabuterimon said mockingly. _"Fortunately for you my friend, I am almost sure of where he is."_

"_Oh, really? So tell us, wise one." _GranKuwagamon mocked.

"_When you started this search it was 7:25 am in the Human World. Now it is 12:45 pm, by the time you spent you should have already find a clue at least." _HerculesKabuterimon explained.

"Are you suggesting that the Impmon is not in the Digital World?" Argomon asked.

"_Exactly, so the only place he could be is the Human World. By triangulating his signal he must be in this place..." _HerculesKabuterimon said and the screen showed a map with a red blinking spot. _"A island called Odaiba."_

"HerculesKabuterimon, Grankuwagamon, gather a group and go to Odaiba. And bring Impmon, and if you can't find him, at least destroy the disk!" Argomon ordered, GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon bowed before the screen went blank.

"With all respect sir, do you think it is a good idea to do it? We made a deal with the Sovereigns that we wouldn't injure any human, so any collateral damage to the humans could cause the Sovereigns to retaliate." Gorillamon said.

Argomon gritted his teeth and he let out a *tsk* before saying. "Know that I don't fear Azulongmon, or the other Sovereigns, or anything. And I don't care if GranKuwagamon and the others end up killing some of the Sovereigns' human pets. Let them attack me, I'll counter-attack with the double of strength!"

"Still, there is no guarantee that GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon will succeed." Gorillamon said.

Argomon stood silent before speaking. "Failure is not an option, our enemies can't know anything about Project Gizu." Argomon said and he raised from the throne. "If the mission end up in failure, GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon will receive the punishment they deserve." Argomon said, his eyes glowed red.

* * *

IN HUMAN WORLD

In end of the school period, Tony left the school after saying goodbye to his new friends and he entered at his house. His mother was out working as always. "I knew that she would be out." Tony commented and then he heard some noises coming from his bedroom.

He went at his bedroom and slightly opened the door and he saw someone messing around his room, then said intruder took a Ghost Rider comic book and he threw himself at the bed and started to read it. "Whoever lives in this house, has good taste." He and he looked to the wall.

"Hey you! Who the hell do you think you are to invade my...?!" Tony shouted as he stormed in his bedroom to see that the intruder was a small humanoid purple creature. "What...what..." He stammered.

"What do you want to ask?" The creature said.

"What kind of thing are you?!" Tony asked scared.

"Thing? I am not a thing! I am a Digimon and my name is Impmon! I thought that see a Digimon in the streets is a somewhat normal thing nowadays."

"So you are a Digimon? I'll be honest I didn't see many Digimons here in Odaiba. But anyway, what do you want?" Tony asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to live in your house for some time." Impmon answered and he restarted to read the Ghost Rider comic book.

"What?! No way that you'll stay in my house, you freak!" Tony said as he lifted Impmon by the neck. "You gonna leave the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours!" Tony said and Impmon grabbed him by the face. Then they stopped the fight when they heard a beep sound coming from Impmon's backpack that was on the Digimon's back. Tony released Impmon and went at the backpack and he took a strange white and dark purple walk-talkie/cellphone like device. "What is this? Some kind of cellphone?" Tony wondered and then the device's screen started to shine with a huge white light and then it stopped.

"What...Just happened?" Impmon asked.

"How am I supposed to know? This is from Digital World, you should know." Tony said. Then they heard the doorbell ringing. "Let's make a deal, I'll let you stay in my house, but you just have to stay hidden from...Practically everyone."

"What nonsense, have to hide in my own house." Impmon said.

An anime vein popped out of Tony's forehead. "Just, go to the garden, alright?" Tony said, his right eye twitching. Impmon shrugged and he jumped through the window to the garden. He went to the living room and he slightly opened the door only to show his right eye and he saw Kari, TK, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody. "Uh...You came to a rather inconvenient time guys, I am having a little problem while trying to get rid of a pest."

"A pest?" TK asked.

"Yes, some sort of mammal or...Whatever this that thing is, invaded my house...I don't know exactly what thing is, but it was big with a disgusting appearance." Tony said and then he felt something tapping his ankle and he looked down and saw Impmon and he paled and screamed.

"What...? Tony, are you okay?" Davis asked.

"Uh...Not, exactly...I think I saw the thing that entered my house...It is a rat! The size of a Pit Bull!" Tony said.

"A Giant Rat of Sumatra...In the house?! I knew they existed!" Impmon thought before he released Tony and ran away.

Then Davis stormed into the house and knocked Tony down. "Okay, where is this rat?!" Davis said as he walked around.

"Davis! You can't invade people's home like that!" Yolei scolded.

"Hey guys, let's help Tony find this rat." Davis said.

"Guys, don't need to do it for me, it is just a little...Oh, screw it, come in." Tony said and the others entered. "Uh...Do you really want to do it? I mean, that thing seemed nasty, besides I think that I can take care of a single rat.

"No buddy, we are not gonna ignore you. In case you don't know, these Giant Rats of Sumatra are quite dangerous. I watched in the Discovery Channel." Davis said.

"You should stop watching these MonsterQuest like TV Programs." Yolei said, then something ran and slightly rubbed against her and jumped through the window and Yolei screamed. "Something passed by my side!"

"And you said there was no Giant Rat of Sumatra!" Davis said with a smug smile.

But the 'Giant Rat of Sumatra' was in fact Impmon that had ran to the garden and now was hidden on top of a tree. "All this Giant Rat of Sumatra subject is causing too noise in the house." Impmon said and he put his hands in the back of his head and he leaned against the wall. "Maybe now I'll have some peace." Impmon said and then he looked to the side and he shrieked and fell off the tree when he saw a yellow mammal like Digimon with bat wing like ears. "What heck is wrong with you?! *Ouch*" Impmon said and he rubbed his forehead. He looked back and saw more Digimon. "Oh come on, this place is starting to be overcrowded with Digimon!" Impmon complained.

"I am sorry that we invaded, I am Patamon, and these are Gatomon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Wormmon. We were just following our friends." Patamon explained.

"Friends? Human friends? The kids in the house with Tony?" Impmon asked.

"Uh...Yeah..." Veemon asked.

"I can't believe that I am hiding for nothing! And worse, the kid with goggles said that I am a Giant Rat of Sumatra!" Impmon said. Then he noticed the other Digimons starting to laugh and he turned to Patamon. "What are you laughing of, freak? You are more rat like than me, if wasn't for those weird wings you would be called Giant Rat of Sumatra." Impmon said and he took Patamon's bat wings and pulled them. "Wait a sec, these are not wings, they are your ears! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my god. And you laugh of me? You are the joke here!" Impmon said and then Gatomon and Veemon pushed him.

"Stop doing this!" Veemon said.

"This is not funny!" Gatomon scolded.

"It is funny to me, douche bags!" Impmon said and he laughed.

"It seems that I'll have to teach you some matters." Gatomon said.

"Oh, really?" Impmon mocked and he assumed a Kung-Fu position and he made some Bruce Lee shouts.

Inside the house Tony was still pretending looking for a rat but in fact he was looking for Impmon. Then he heard a knocking coming from the glass door that lead to the garden. He opened it and looked around and saw nothing. Then he heard a cough and he looked down and Gatomon. "Oh my god...The Giant Rat of Sumatra does exist!" Tony thought shocked as he moved to get a broom.

"Mr Yagami, I suppose?" Gatomon said. "I think you have a small pest invading your home." She completed and she showed Impmon that was tied with a hose.

"It can speak, and got Impmon!" Tony thought. "Don't worry buddy I'm gonna save you!" Tony shouted and he swung the broom while pursuing Gatomon.

"Don't face her alone you idiot! This rat is dangerous!" Impmon said as he struggled to free himself. "Try to keep her busy while I get a knife in the kitchen!"

Gatomon eventually arrived at the living room and she jumped in Kari's arms. "Gatomon, what are you...?" Before Kari could finish her question Tony stormed in the room and tried to hit Gatomon with the broom. But then TK and the others held Tony.

"Let...Me go! I can't kill this speaking Giant Rat of Sumatra with you holding me!" Tony said.

"Okay, this Giant Rat of Sumatra insanity has gone too far!" Yolei said.

"Reinforcements are coming!" Impmon stormed in the room holding a butcher knife in his hands like a Samurai with the other Digimons holding onto him. Kari and the others looked at Impmon and then they looked at Tony that released the broom and then he face palmed.

* * *

Some minutes later things got calm and each Digimon was in their partner's lap with Impmon that was supported against the wall. "Giant Rat of Sumatra." Impmon laughed and Gatomon scowled and threw a cushion at him.

"So, what do you have to say?" TK asked.

"To tell the truth I don't know nothing about it, TK, you came before I..." Tony said when then Impmon interrupted him.

"TK? Are you the DigiDestined?" Impmon said. "What hell is wrong with you?! Why did you simply decided to abandon the Digital World?!"

"Abandon the Digital World? We didn't...!" Ken was about to say when then Impmon interrupted him.

"Yes, you 'heroes' decided to continue with your lives and abandoned the Digital World, you and your Digimon partners! You simply disappeared, and in one year the Digital World was all screwed up! The shit hit the fan!" Impmon said, and then he calmed and looked at them with tearful eyes. "Why did you left us?" Impmon asked, he sniffed and he turned his back to the others and he brushed the tears off his eyes.

"But, what happened to the Digital World, anyway?" Ken asked.

"After you defeated MaloMyotismon, the Dark Energy generated from his destruction made two powerful evil Digimon that were sealed, reborn in this era, in one year, those two started to gather armies of followers to conquer the Digital World, and recently a third faction appeared throwing the Digital World in a Civil War state." Impmon explained shocking the others.

"The Harmonious Ones did nothing to prevent it?" TK asked.

"The Harmonious Ones aka The Sovereigns are trying their best to stop the Civil War from destroying the Digital World, they were capable of sealing back one of the evil Digimon but his army is still acting in the Digital World. And to discover the plans of the other, they and an old geezer called Gennai sent me to..."

"Do you Gennai?" Yolei asked.

"Of course I do! That miserable old geezer sent me to a death mission! I nearly got killed, and to get a disk that can't be read!" Impmon said and he took a disk from his backpack. "The information in this thing is encrypted, Gennai told me to go after someone called Izzy."

"We know Izzy, I can give the disk to him." Yolei said as Impmon held the Disk to her. "If there is someone that can crack into this disk, it is Izzy."

"Yeah, whatever." Impmon said with a rather unpleasant tone. "Anyway, I need to go hide in your room kid, at least...Until the guys that are going after me want me dead." Impmon said and he turned around making the walk-talkie like device jump off his backpack much to the others' shock.

"No way...That is a DigiVice!" Davis said.

"So that is what this thing is. Interesting." Impmon said.

"How did you get this?" Cody asked.

Impmon shrugged before saying. "Gennai simply gave this to me and he told me that I would know what to do 'when the time comes', honestly I don't know what he meant but it must be about the light that appeared when Tony touched the thing."

"Does that mean that Tony is a DigiDestined?" Veemon asked.

"What?!" Tony and Impmon said at same time. "Wait a sec kiddo, you must be misunderstanding, you know Tony was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides if he was a DigiDestined, he would need a Digimon partner." Impmon explained and he widened his eyes and he gritted his teeth. "Damn Gennai! He set me up! This wasn't part of the deal! No way that I'll risk my neck to please The Sovereigns and Gennai is!"

"Selfish hypocrite! And all that speech about abandoning the others?!" Gatomon said.

"Besides it is as you said. Tony will need your help!" Davis said.

Tony widened his eyes and then he blinked. "Wait a sec. I never said that I would accept this responsibility!" Tony said loudly shocking everyone in the room. He realized what he said and then he breathed in deeply and he sighed. "I can't bring myself to such a risk. *sigh* I'm sorry, but you'll have to find another guy to be a hero." Tony said and then he left to his bedroom.

"But...Tony!" Davis said, he was about to follow Tony but then Ken stopped him and shook his head in a negative way. Impmon looked as the DigiDestined and their Digimon patners left the house in a depressive mood.

* * *

Outside in the sky above Downtown a portal opened in the sky and GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon crossed the portal with a group composed of Snimons, Kuwagamons and a Yanmamon following them. "Very well, the Impmon is here with the data disk, our mission is to either capture the Impmon or destroy the data disk." GranKuwagamon explained.

"So let's end this fast and efficiently, if we fail Lord Argomon will be pissed at us." HerculesKabuterimon said.

"Very well, men let's go!" GranKuwagamon said.

"But...How are we going to search a tiny little Digimon in this city without destroying it? Because with exception of Yanmamon we are really big and these streets are so tiny." A Snimon said.

HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon were about to say something but then they stopped and they started to tap their chins. "That is a good statement." GranKuwagamon admitted.

"Indeed it is." HerculesKabuterimon said. "Maybe we should just ask to the people down there if they know

* * *

In the street the DigiDestined and their Digimons were just walking still sad. "I can't believe that Tony simply turned his back to us." Davis said.

"We should look by his point of view. I mean, he looked pretty scared." Cody said.

"Yeah, I understand that, but..." Davis started to say and then they noticed the crowd that was running away from giant Insect Digimons.

"Please ma'am we are not gonna hurt you, we just want to make you a question! Mister, excuse me could I have your attention?! *sigh* Come on people, can you...?!" HerculesKabuterimon was about to keep speaking but then GranKuwagamon stopped him.

"You tried your way. Why don't you let you try mine, okay?" GranKuwagamon said and HerculesKabuterimon walked aside. "Thank you." GranKuwagamon said calmly before speaking. "ENOUGH!" GranKuwagamon roared causing an loud echo in Odaiba. "Now, I want to ask you something. A small purple Digimon stole a thing from my boss. And is better you help us find him or you and your little city will be done for!"

"Small purple Digimon? Do you think they are talking about Impmon?" Davis whispered.

Then Davis and the others heard a strange buzzing sound and they looked back and saw Yanmamon behind them. "Uh, well, uuuuuuh...Sir! Those kids here know something!" Yanmamon said.

Then GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon landed in front of the DigiDestined and their Digimons. GranKuwagamon growled lowly and he made some click like noises as he leaned down at the kids. "So you know something about Impmon don't you? Give me his location, and I shall leave you and your city intact." GranKuwagamon demanded.

"You are one of the bad guys that Impmon talk about?" Yolei asked.

"Well if you say so, but I consider me and my comrades as mere loyal soldiers of Lord Argomon." HerculesKabuterimon said.

"Now tell where is Impmon!" GranKuwagamon demanded.

"We aren't telling you no information about our friend!" Davis said.

"*Grrrrrr* Petulant monkey! I'm gonna make you speak, no matter what I have to do!" GranKuwagamon threatened.

"Do you really think we are gonna let you whatever you please?" Davis said as he and the other DigiDestined took their D-3 Digivices that started to glow.

"Veemon! Wormmon! Warp DNA Digivolve to...! Paildramon!"

"Halkmon Digivolve to...! Aquilamon!" Hakmon said his voice became deeper as he transformed. "Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA Digivolve to...! Silphymon!"

"Armadillomon! Patamon! Warp DNA Digivolve to...! Shakkoumon!"

"So they are capable of more than we assumed." HerculesKabuterimon said.

"But still, they can't beat us." GranKuwagamon said cockily. "Troops, attack!" He ordered and the Snimons and the Kuwagamons charged to attack. Paildramon took his machine guns and used his **Desperado Blaster** destroying some Kuwagamons and a single Snimon, to GranKuwagamon's dismay. "You are a disgrace to our species. I order you to Digivolve!" GranKuwagamon said.

"Sir, yes sir!" The Kuwagamons said and they jumped to the sky. "Kuwagamon Digivolve to...! Okuwamon!"

Then five Okuwamons and three Snimons rushed towards Paildramon that made the spikes in his wrist grow into lances. **"Sting Strike!" **Paildramon flew at high speed and he cut through the insect Digimons destroying them. A Okuwamon tried to attack to attack Paildramon from behind but then Shakkoumon used his** Justice Beam**, firing red eye lasers that destroyed the Okuwamon, then he dashed and used himself as a shield to protect Silphymon from two Snimons, then Silphymon used **Static Force **firing an energy ball from his palms and destroying the Snimons.

"Uh, sir. Don't you think that I should be helping them?" Yanmamon said.

"Do you wanna help them?" GranKuwagamon asked.

Yanmamon looked at the battle and he gulped. "No thanks, I'll just limit myself to be a simple scribal." Yanmamon said and he took a pen and a blank book and started to write.

"Seriously, how much are we going to wait to fight them?" GranKuwagamon asked.

"We'll wait until they dispose of our soldiers, they'll be tired and easy of being defeated." HerculesKabuterimon answered.

* * *

IN TONY'S HOUSE

Tony was on his bed looking at the D-3 Digivice. "Maybe I should control this fear and go help them." Tony thought as he looked at the Digivice, then he heard a bang and he looked at the window and he saw a colum of smoke coming from the downtown and he saw many fast blurs clashing. "Hey Impmon, come in!"

Then Impmon climbed up the stairs to Tony's bedroom and he took a pair of binoculars and he looked at the downtown and saw the battle. "Yeah, your friends are definitely fighting with the guys that are looking for me." Impmon said and he looked up and saw GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon and he panicked a little. "Well, two of Argomon's Elite Commanders are there, so they are dead."

"Wait, what?! We have to help them!" Tony said.

"Sorry, my doctor said that fighting Mega Level Digimon is prejudicial to my health." Impmon said.

Tony scowled and he hmpfed. "Very well, if you want to stay here okay. I'll help them myself." Tony said and he interrupted Impmon that was about to say something. "No, no, it is okay, stay here. Just think about my friends, because they would have denounced you if they wanted to, and instead they are fighting to protect you." Tony said and he left his bedroom and he walked the stairs down.

"Wait, Tony!" Tony smirked slightly when he heard Impmon. "Let's go help them, but first I need to Digivolve." Impmon said.

Then Tony grabbed Impmon and carried him in his shoulder. "But only outside, just in case if you end up transforming in a giant Digimon." Tony said as they went to the garden. "Very well, it is Time to Digivolve!" Tony held the D-3 Digivice that started to glow and then it shot a black crow like beam and hit Impmon.

Impmon then was surrounded by blackish purple aura. "Impmon Warp Digivolve to...! Beelzemon!" Tony looked in amazement as Impmon transformed, and to tell the truth he wasn't that big, he was just 6,7 feet tall. "Oh yeah, it has been some time since I last Digivolved." Beelzemon said and then he smirked. "Let's rock." Beelzemon said as he closed a fist.

**(Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed starts playing)**

* * *

IN DOWNTOWN

About half of the troops of GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon were defeated and they were still fighting the DigiDestined's Digimons. "I guess it is the perfect time to fight them. It seems they are already pretty tired." HerculesKabuterimon said.

GranKuwagamon shrugged. "Yeah, whatever, I just hope they still have some energy so we this fight can be a little fun." GranKuwagamon said.

The two Mega Level Insect Digimons dived towards the city, their remaining troops flew aside and let them pass as HerculesKabuterimon grabbed Shakkoumon and Silphymon and GranKuwagamon grabbed Paildramon. HerculesKabuterimon threw Shakkoumon and Silphymon though they were able to land on the ground. Shakkoumon shot his **Justice Beam **and Silphymon used his **Static Force** hitting HerculesKabuterimon but didn't injure him. "Too weak." HerculesKabuterimon laughed and he started to charge a ball of electricity between his hands.** "Giga Blaster!" **HerculesKabuterimon launched the ball of electricity at the two ultimate Level Digimon instantly defeating them and making them revert to their Rookie forms. "*Hmpf* Defeated already? Come on, this is so lame." HerculesKabuterimon complained and he turned to see Paildramon and GranKuwagamon. "Can I fight this dragon kid with you?"

"It was your fault you defeated your opponents in such hurry, now you'll have to watch as I fight." GranKuwagamon said and he tried to punch Paildramon that flew backwards.

"You won't beat me!" Paildramon said and he started to glow. "Paildramon Mega Digivolve to...! Imperialdramon! Change Mode to...! Fighter Mode!" Imperialdramon landed creating a shock wave. "Now it is time to get serious! **Splendor Blade!"** Imperialdramon's right arm started to glow and he moved it in a slashing motion shooting a energy blade at GranKuwagamon that then disappeared and reappeared in front of Imperialdramon and knocked him down with a punch.

"IMPERIALDRAMON!" The Digidestined and their Digimons said.

"Probably you thought that I was slow and more defense based fight like HerculesKabuterimon didn't you? So that when you are wrong, I am more into an offensive and speed based fight. I thought you were worthy fighting, but unfortunately I was wrong." GranKuwagamon said as he went near Imperialdramon that shot another **Splendor Blade **hitting GranKuwagamon and then he put the Positron Laser cannon in his chest.

"**Giga Crusher!"** Imperialdramon shot a powerful energy blast at GranKuwagamon but then HerculesKabuterimon appeared in front of him and deflected the blast with a slap shocking their opponents. "What?!"

"No way they are stronger than Imperialdramon!" Yolei said.

"This game has gone too far, it is time to end it." HerculesKabuterimon said narrowing his eyes.

GranKuwagamon growled and then he disappeared and reappeared behind Imperialdramon. "For the first time I agree with you. **Gran Slash!"** GranKuwagamon shot two energy waves at Imperialdramon hitting him in the back.

"**Giga Blaster!" **HercylesKabuterimon shot a ball of electricity at Imperialdramon making him split back into Wormmon and Veemon.

"Veemon, are you alright?!" Davis said as he held Wormmon.

"Please Wormmon, say something!" Ken begged.

"Now that the little vermin are out cold, why don't you tell us where are Impmon and the data disk?" HerculesKabuterimon said. But he got no answer.

"You are gonna tell us, or I'll smash you!" GranKuwagamon threatened as he lifted his foot to smash them but then something hit him hard and made him fly some meters backwards."Who dare to interfere?!"

"It was me!" They looked up to a building and saw a Digimon with blonde hair, three red eyes, and a long tail, wearing a mask and black leather biker costume.

"Guys, are you alright?" The DigiDestined looked back and saw Tony.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" TK asked.

"I saw smoke from the window in my bedroom and I thought you needed help, even Impmon came in." Tony answered.

"What? That is Impmon?!" Davis said.

"So you Digivolved, didn't you Impmon?" GranKuwagamon said.

"I'm Beelzemon, and don't go thinking that I crossed all this distance to save those kids." Beelzemon said as he jumped off the building. "I am here to kill you.!

GranKuwagamon smirked. "What? You came here to kill me? It is amusing." GranKuwagamon said and he laughed. "Kill him, Snimons." GranKuwagamon said and he flicked his fingers and then the Snimons used their attack **Twin Sickles **and each of them shot countless energy blades at Beelzemon dissolving him into data dust.

"Beelzemon!" Tony shouted in concern.

"And he said he was going to kill me. What joke, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" GranKuwagamon said.

"Uh, sirs..." An Okuwamon said and they all looked at the buildings and saw thousands of black crows.

"Where did these crows came from? It is kind creep." HerculesKabuterimon thought. Then they all started to hear a loud and terrifying laugh. GranKuwagamon stared at the place where Beelzemon was attacked and and there he saw a horrifying black crow with a streak of yellow feathers in the back of its head and three red eyes. Then the three eyed crow let out a loud squawk and all the other crows flew towards the three eyed crow and then all the crows joined in a flock as a messy black mass. HerculesKabuterimon, GranKuwagamon and everyone else widened their eyes in horror as the crows merged in a three eyed humanoid with a craze smirk.

Then the humanoid got more clear and he became Beelzemon. "My turn." Beelzemon said and he drew a shotgun and he shot several energy bullets killing many of the enemy Insect Digimons. An Okuwamon sneak behind him and tried to crush Beelzemon with its pincer claws but Beelzemon easily held him with one hand. "So cute, thinking that you can beat me." Beelzemon mocked and then he put his shotgun in the holster and then he threw the Okuwamon up and then his claws started to glow purple. **"Darkness Claw!"** Beezemon slashed the Okuwamon as it fell down. Then he looked to his side and saw the remaining troops coming at him and he took two shotguns. **"Double Impact!" **Beelzemon shot numerous explosive energy bullets at the enemy Digimons killing them.

"You f*cking psychopath! You killed all my soldiers!" GranKuwagamon roared and he dashed towards Beelzemon.

"Wait, you idiot!" HerculesKabuterimon said as he went towards GranKuwagamon and they both tried to smash Beelzemon that easily evaded their attack and then punched them in the chest and threw them up and then launched them with a kick amazing the DigiDestined and their Digimons.

Then GranKuwagamon saw Tony and then he used his speed to quickly grab the human boy and return to HerculesKabuterimon's side. "Great strategy." HerculesKabuterimon said.

"Okay devil boy, now you are going to surrender or we'll kill your friend!"GranKuwagamon threatened.

Beelzemon chuckled and then he took his guns and aimed at the two Mega Level Insect Digimons, making Tony, the DigiDestineds, their Digimons and even GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon scream in horror. "Wait, you can't be serious, are you gonna shoot?!" Hawkmon said.

"No, he can't be that crazy." Kari said.

"Believe me sis, we are in his sights, he is gonna shoot!" GranKuwagamon said. Then Beelzemon shot with both his shotguns but instead hitting a building and making it fall on GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon but Beelzemon was able to save Tony. Then GranKuwagamon blast the building away, both he and HerculesKabuterimon were covered in bruises and injures. "Damn it, defeated by such insignificant insect like him!" GranKuwagamon thought, then a portal appeared behind them and multiple huge vines came out. "No, please Lord Argomon, we can still beat them!" GranKuwagamon said as the vines grabbed and started to drag them. "I'm gonna kill you all!" GranKuwagamon shouted as they crossed the portal that then closed.

In his throne room, Argomon saw the whole fight. "So, the Sovereigns' soldiers got a new ally. This can be problematic." Argomon commented.

Back in Odaiba, Beelzemon and Tony were now talking to the others. "Tony and I thought more about that DigiDestined stuff, and we decided to help you." Beelzemon said.

"What?! Really?!" Davis said.

"Of course, that guy could have killed you if he wanted to." Tony said.

"Yeah, besides. I'm going to fight lots of strong guys if I help you." Beelzemon said.

"So that is the only thing you are concerned with?" Yolei asked.

"That, and the payment Gennai will give to me for the Data Disk." Beelzemon answered, making the kids and the other Digimons sweat-drop. "Very well, let's just give the disk to this boy Izzy, and I can take you to Digital World." Beelzemon said. "And then I'm gonna take my payment from you Gennai." Beelzemon thought.

In the shadow of a building two hooded figures looked at Beelzemon and the others. "So he is here. We must report it to the master." One of the hooded person said and then they disappeared.

Meanwhile on top of a building, a Bishopchessmon, a Machinedramon and a Datamon surrounded by an invisibility shield looked down at the DigiDestined and their Digimons. "Well, this means that Lord HiAndromon's plans have green light to go."

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: A dangerous machine is stolen by the enemy, the DigiDestined go to the Digital Word to retrieved it and Beelzemon ends up meeting an opponent that is strong as him.

* * *

Author's notes: This fanfic was really hard to write, and it is not the best one I've write. Please Review and tell what you like and disliked about this fanfic. Soon I'll start a pool to see if it is good and I can continue writing it, or if it is bad and I must delete it.


	2. FIERCE SHOWDOWN IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

**Author's notes: **Here is another chapter of "Digimon Adventure 03". This chapter is set a few minutes after the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or anything else referenced in this fanfic. I own only the new weapons, new attacks and the OCs.

Beelzemon: If he did Kari and TK would have married in the end of Adventure 02!

* * *

FIERCE SHOWDOWN IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

The DigiDestined and their Digimons were going to Izzy so he could analyze the disk. "You said you are going to bring us to the Digital World, but how are you going to do it?" Davis asked.

"Let's not speak spoilers, right? Now, we should just give this CD to your friend so he can discover what Project Gizu is." Beelzemon said.

As they got near the corner of a building a man wearing a shabby coat with a knife in his right hand jumped in front of them. "Give me all your money or I'll...!" The man started to threat then Beelzemon grabbed the man's right arm and broke it and then held him by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"So, you are kind that moneyless, right? Well, in less than a second you are going to be headless!" Beelzemon said with a murderous smirk and his claws started to bright purple and he had a purple energy around his red eyes.

"NO!" The other Digimons said as they jumped and tackled Beelzemon making him fall and release the robber that then ran away scared.

"What hell?!" Beelzemon said angrily.

"What were you gonna do?!" Gatomon said.

"Duh! What do you think pussy cat? I was going to behead him." Beelzemon said.

"What?!" Everyone said at same time.

"Okay, there are some rules you need to follow, don't kill people!" Yolei said.

"Why this fuzz? I mean, that guy deserved." Beelzemon said uninterested as he leaned against a wall.

"It is not in your power, to decide which the other people deserve!" Tony said.

"Yeah, right." Beelzemon said while rolling his eyes and then he transformed back to Impmon. "Why don't you go back home while I go to Izzy's house?" Impmon said and he continued to walk but then he stopped. "How do I reach Izzy's home?!" Impmon said making the DigiDestined and the other Digimons fall off due to the surprise.

Tony facepalmed. "Write Izzy's address in a paper so I can give him the CD, okay?" Tony said.

* * *

IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

Hid by an enormous dead forest stood a huge, old and decayed fortress castle, its unique and somewhat demonic architecture would cause every type of unpleasant feeling on those who looked at it. Two tall hooded Digimon entered a room and they started to watch the whole scene with the DigiDestined through a mirror. They took off their black cloaks showing their appearance. One resembled a knight wearing a black and golden armor with a weird curved blade in his left arm and a horned helmet, holding a double red knight lance and with a blue cape. The other resembled a black skinned humanoid dragon wearing black and golden armor, a helmet with three horns, blonde spiky hair, shield like wings a metal clawed gauntlets. **"SO, THESE ARE THE KIDS AND THE DIGIMONS THAT DESTROYED MALOMYIOTISMON, AND ONE OF THEM ALONE DEFEATED GRANKUWAGAMON AND HERCULESKABUTERIMON." **A deep and young male voice inside a floating Digi-Egg said.

"Honestly sir, I am not impressed, even a little bit." The knight like Digimon said and he crossed his arms.

"Underestimate them can be your greatest mistake DarkKnightmon." The Dragon Digimon said.

"**BLACKWARGREYMON IS RIGHT. EVEN THOUGH ARGOMON'S COMMANDERS AREN'T THE STRONGEST DIGIMON AROUND, THEY ARE FORMIDABLE AND WERE EASILY DEFEATED BY A SINGLE DIGIMON."** The voice said.

"*Hpmf* If those kids are so dangerous then we should go after them." DarkKnightmon said and he took his lance. "Leave me with those brats for two minutes and they are history!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Always the most arrogant between us." BlackWarGreymon scoffed.

"Do you have any better idea?" DarkKnightmon said.

"In fact I do. Instead of waste energy going to the Human World and hunt them down like Argomon did, we just have to wait until they appear in the Digital World, soon or later they'll come and will be done for." BlackWarGreymon said.

DarkKnightmon snorted at that statement. "What waste of time." DarkKnightmon said and he jumped to a platform in a higher level. "I'll laugh a lot when your little plan fail." DarkKnightmon said and he entered a door while laughing a lot. BlackWarGreymon saw at him leaving and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD

Tony and Impmon knocked the door but nothing. "There is no use. Do you think he is out?" Tony said.

"Believe whatever you want. But this boy is gonna see this CD, **today**." Impmon said and he put his hands and feet on the wall and started to walk on it as if he was a gecko and eventually he found an open window and he entered the house while holding the CD that was inside an envelope.

"Impmon! Impmon! Get back!" Impmon heard Tony saying. Of course, Impmon ignored it completely.

"Now, where are you, Izzy?" Impmon thought and then he jumped to the ceiling and started to walk on it and he climbed up to the higher floor where the bed rooms supposedly were. Impmon jumped to the ground and he opened a door.

"Who are you?" Impmon looked to the side and he saw a six-legged Digimon that resembled a ladybug.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Impmon said.

"I am Tentomon, and why did you broke into Izzy's house?" The Insect Digimon said.

"The boy is out with his family?" Impmon said and then he started to laugh. "And they left you as the watch dog!" Impmon completed while laughing.

"What do you want?" Tentomon said annoyed.

"Oh yeah. There is a small thing I want you to give to Izzy." Impmon said and he gave the envelope with the CD and explained the whole situation to Tentomon.

"Oh, I see. If things are so bad, of course Izzu will help out." Tentomon said.

"Okay buddy. Thank you for this. The future of the Digital World and the Digimons is probably on danger." Impmon said.

* * *

Some hours later around 7:25 pm, Tony was in his bedroom reading a H. P. Lovecraft book. "Hey Tony, weren't you going to hang out with Ken?" Impmon asked.

"I convinced him to go out on a date with Yolei. He likes her, so I thought that was the best idea." Tony said.

"Okay." Impmon said and he took another H. P. Lovecraft book to read and he sat down on a chair. "Oh Kennedy, you sly devil." Impmon thought while smirking.

* * *

In downtown, BishopChessmon was sitting on top of a building while looking down at the crowd of people. "Look at them Datamon, the humans are such inferior creatures, yet they were capable build this all." BishopChessmon said.

"That is progress, humans had evolved quite a lot in a few years. They have an advanced technology." Datamon explained.

"That is why we are here, right? To take advantage of their 'advanced technology'. More specifically, their energy resources." BishopChessmon said.

Machinedramon was behind them reading a Transformers G1 IDW comic book. "Robots invading another world to steal its energetic resources, where have I seen this before?" Machinedramon said ironically as he read.

"Don't forget your part of the plan Machinedramon, you and Datamon will go to Tokyo to steal an Experimental Generator in a laboratory there while I provide a distraction." BishopChessmon said.

"Simple and efficient. Your style of strategy my friend." Datamon said.

"Do we have to do it now? Megatron has returned with a new and stronger body!" MachineDramon spoke about his comic book.

"You'll go, **now!**" BishopChessmon said. MachineDramon sighed and he put Datamon in his back and then they both turned invisible before flying away. "It is show time." BishopChessmon said smirking.

In a small Cafe, Ken was having a date with Yolei while Wormmon and Hawkmon in an alley nearby. He liked her a lot and it was quite an effort for him to take her out, if wasn't for Tony insisting he wouldn't be with her in that place. Davis and Veemon were in a table nearby with with a newspaper covering their faces and a ear radio with Davis to give some instructions to Ken. "So Yolei, are you liking the place?" Ken asked.

"It is great! How did you know about this place?" Yolei said.

"Well, a friend recommend this cafe to bring you." Ken said. "You look quite pretty with this t-shirt." Ken said.

Yolei giggled. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Yolei said. Only then, they realized how close their faces were. Ken and Yolei drew their faces together to kiss each other but then they stopped when a huge and loud explosion was heard.

"Destroy everything Guardromon! Tonight no one will be spared!" BishopChessmon said

"Affirmative." The ten dozens of Guardromons answered mechanically. **"Warning Laser!"** Guardromon then shot red energy beams from their chest at the city.

The three DigiDestined widened their eyes and then took their Digivices "Go Digi-Egg!" Ken, Yolei and Davis cried at same time.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...! Flamedramon!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...! Shurimon!"

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to...! Aurumon!"

BishopChessmon looked down and he saw Yolei, Ken and Davis. "The Kids." BishopChessmon thought. "Destroy those kids, they can be a threat for us!"

"Positive! **Warning Laser!"** Then the Guardromons shot red laser beams from their chest at the DigiDestined but then Flamedramon appeared in front of them.

"I don't think so! **Flame Shield!"** Flamedramon punched the ground and then he surrounded himself and the DigiDestined with a Fire Shield that protected them. **"Fire Fist!"** Flamedramon shot two fireballs destroying two Guardromons.

"**Kusanagi!"** Shurimon took his giant Shuriken and threw it cutting a Guardromon in half.

Then two more Guardromons appeared behind Shurimon and threw him towards a wall with a punch and then he was grabbed by another Guardromon. "Target Locked. Prepare to attack." Guardromons said in a robotic way and extended their arms forwards. **"Grenade Destroyer!" **The Guardromons then launched missiles from their arms at Shurimon but then a fast blur came flying and destroyed the missiles, it was Aurumon that then destroyed the Guardromon holding Shurimon.

"Are you okay, Shurimon?" Aurumon asked.

"I'm fine." Shurimon answered.

"**Fire Fist!" **Flamedramon shot more two fireballs that destroyed another Guardromon. "Even though they aren't too strong, we are in numerical disadvantage."

"And let's not forget me, shall we?" BishopChessmon raised his staff and he hit Flamedramon in the head throwing him at a car. "I'm curious to know how a bunch of brats were able to fight and defeat someone as strong as MaloMyiotismon. Maybe I'll let one of you live enough to tell me." BishopChessmon said and then he raised his right hand and started to make the gestures of the Sign of the Cross and he created a giant energy cross. **"Bishop Cross!"** BishopChessmon launched the energy cross at the Digimons, injuring them but not making them revert. "*Hmm* That attack didn't make them revert. Oh well, I guess I have to get rid of you the hard way. Guardromons, exterminate them!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Guardromon cried and then they prepared to use their **Grenade Destroyer** to attack. But then nearly all Guardromon were obliterated by energy bullets. They looked up and saw a black blur diving towards them.

"Is that Beelze...?" Yolei started to say and then another volley of energy shots happened destroying the rest of the Guardromons and then Beelzemon landed on a car destroying it with his weight while having Tony on his back.

Tony gulped and he jumped off Beelzemon's back. "So. Are you the strongest guy here?" Beelzemon said as he spun his shotguns in his fingers and then he stopped and aimed at BishopChessmon.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I suppose you are the one that single-handed defeated HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon." BishopChessmon said.

"I am that guy. And since you are an Ultimate Level, I'm not sure if you can pull up a good fight." Beelzemon said.

"I'll teach you to don't underestimate me!" BishopChessmon said and he dashed towards Beelzemon and then the Mega Level Digimon put his Shotguns in the holsters and he dashed the Ultimate Level Digimon and then they clashed attacks. Then they were merely clashing blurs to others' eyes due to their high speed. BishopChessmon jumped back and he charged energy in his staff. **"Bishop Laser!"** BishopChessmon shot a powerful energy blast at Beelzemon that evaded and then jumped and reached BishopChessmon and his claws glowed purple.

"**Darkness Claw!" **Beelzemon swung his hands and slashed BishopChessmon launching him towards the ground.

BishopChessmon painfully raised and then he widened his eyes and moved his staff to prevent another **Darkness Claw **ofBeelzemon. Then they heard a huge explosion coming from Tokyo's direction and BishopChessmon laughed. "It seems that my friend Machinedramon is already taking care of his mission in Tokyo." BishopChessmon said.

"Tokyo?! But my mother is there!" Tony said concerned.

Beelzemon widened his eyes and then he turned his back to BishopChessmon and jumped to a building. "Now this guy is your problem!" Beelzemon said before he dematerialized into a flock of crows and he flew to Tokyo's direction.

"If you think I'll merely let you leave then you are quite wrong." BishopChessmon said and he made the Sign of the Cross and created an energy cross. **"Bishop Cross!"** BishopChessmon launched the energy cross at Beelzemon but then Shurimon grabbed a car and he tossed it to intercept the cross.

"**Fire Rocket!" **Flamedramon surrounded himself with fire and then he rushed towards BishopChessmon and tackled him. "We are your opponents, remember?"

"You'll have to pass through us if you want to face Beelzemon." Shurimon said while crossing his arms.

"Fine by me. **Bishop Laser!"** BishopChessmon charged and shot a powerful energy blast at the other Digimons.

"**Fire Fist!" **Flamedramon shot two fireballs that clashed with the **Bishop Laser**.

"**Infrared Laser!" **Aurumon shot red eye lasers BishopChessmon that deflected the laser with his staff.

Shurimon started to spin the Shurikens in his arms.** "Double Stars!"** Then he extended his arms to attack BishopChessmon that shot his **Bishop Laser** hitting the plant Digimon.

"You know, I wanted to go after your friend and spare you of more suffering, but since you insist in fighting me." BishopChessmon said and then he laughed.

* * *

IN A LABORATORY IN TOKYO

Mostly of the laboratory was destroyed due to Machinedramon's size. The giant mechanical Dinosaur like Digimon kept the scientists in a corner and he roared at them. "Very well Machinedramon, keep an eye on the scientists while I work on the HiMugen-Generator." Datamon said and he transformed his right arm into some weird laser tool and he started to work on an energy generator.

But then Beelzemon blast through the ceiling and he made Machinedramon and Datamon fly with shots of his shotguns. Then all the scientists left with exception of a busty young woman with shoulder length silver hair, blue eyes and a curvy body, she wore a long white scientist trench coat over an orange shirt and a gray above knee skirt. Beelzemon raised an eyebrow and his face turned slightly red due to the woman's good looks. Then he saw a name tag near her chest and he read the name 'Setsuko Yagami'. "Yagami?" Beelzemon thought. "Are you Tony's mother?"

"How do you know my son?" The woman, Setsuko asked.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of your son." Beelzemon said and he put an arm under Setsuko's legs and in her back and carried her. "So, to change the subject a little, are you single?" Beelzemon said making Setsuko look at him with a confused look in her face. Machinedramon raised and he snarled at Beelzemon and tried to smash him and Setsuko with his left hand, but then Beelzemon jumped to the building's ceiling. "We'll have to discuss our relationship later, babe." Beelzemon said and then he transformed into a flock of crows and he carried her back to Yagami's house in Odaiba.

Jets appeared in Machinedramon's back and he was about to fly but then Datamon stopped him. "Wait my friend. Do not waste chasing that fool. We already have what we needed." Datamon said and he took a small disc and threw it at the generator that was surrounded by a force field and it started to float.

Beelzemon transformed back to his humanoid form as he landed and he gently put Setsuko on the ground. "Is better you stay here for a while, things are gonna be really dangerous before getting better."

"Tony is out there, right?" Setsuko asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry babe. There is no way that I'll let Tony get hurt." Beelzemon said and he transformed into a flock of crows and he flew to downtown.

* * *

In Downtown BishopChessmon kept fighting the DigiDestined's Digimons. **"Bishop Laser!"** He fired a powerful energy blast hitting the Digimons head on and made them revert back to their Rookie forms. BishopChessmon heard a bang sound and he looked up and saw Machinedramon carrying the HiMuge-Generator in his hands and Datamon on his back. "Wait for me!" BishopChessmon said and he jumped to a building and he jumped to Machinedramon's back. Then BishopChessmon shot a energy beam from his staff and he created a portal to the Digital World that closed as soon as they entered it.

Then Beelzemon landed. "Okay Tony's mother is safe, now who wants to have bullet in the middle of the skull?!" Beelzemon said and he had his shotguns ready to shoot.

"Sorry buddy, you are late, they are gone." Tony said.

"Drat!" Beelzemon shouted with an anime vein popping out of his forehead as he threw his shotguns to the ground and he made a fire hydrant fly with a kick startling everyone around him.

"They returned to the Digital World with that machine, whatever that thing is." Ken said.

"Does it matter what that machine is? That machine can be really dangerous in the enemy's hands." Davis said.

"But we can't go to the Digital World without a portal." Yolei said.

"No problem." Beelzemon said and then he surrounded his arms with purple electricity and he shot a purple lightning that created a Portal.

"What?! How you did that?!" The DigiDestined and the other Digimons said.

"Hey, I have a few powers that most Digimons would die to have." Beelzemon said and then he revert back to Impmon. "But anyway, let's go to the Digital World before some Apocalyptic Catastrophe happens." Impmon said and they jumped to the Digital Portal that then closed.

* * *

IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

Inside a huge room in a mansion in the middle of a forest, BishopChessmon took a small round device and he pressed a button and threw it to the ground and then it generated the hologram of a humanoid Digimon completely covered by a black robot armor only having his mouth and his chin showing, he had in his right shoulder he had a blue shoulder armor and n the left armor he had a red shoulder armor. BishopChessmon, Machinedramon and Datamon knelt before him. "Lord HiAndromon." The three Digimons said.

"_Report."_HiAndromon said and he put his arms in his back.

"Yes sir." Datamon said. "The HiMugen-Generator was taken, it is intact, without no damage."

"_Did you find resistance?"_ HiAndromon asked.

BishopChessmon chuckled. "The resistance was minimal and pathetic. I alone was capable of dealing with them." BishopChessmon said.

"_Don't underestimate the humans, BishopChessmon. You attacked their home, and they'll want revenge." _HiAndromon said. BishopChessmon, Datamon and Machinedramon were startled by that comment. While they were more than enough to deal with the humans' Digimons, they could cause problems to the whole operation. _"I shall send some troops to assist in your protection, you shall help them BishopChessmon."_ HiAndromon commanded, BishopChessmon nodded. _"Datamon I want you to do some alterations to the HiMugen-Generator and fuse it with Machinedramon."_

"With all respect sir. I thought that the HiMugen-Generator was stolen to be used as a source of energy by us, so why use waste it to power-up a single Digimon?" Datamon said.

"_If the energy created by the Generator is as strong as your analyzes showed then Machinedramon and I are the only Digimons in our army that can stand it. And I choose to enhance my soldiers before myself."_ HiAndromon explained.

"I'll do as you order my lord. Even if it risks my life." Machinedramon said.

* * *

Meanwhile the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners arrived in a forest nearby. "Okay Tony, stay close to me, things will be really rough and you can get hurt." Impmon said and then he feel to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Wormon asked.

"Yeah, I am just a little tired, creating portals always tires me out." Impmon said while panting.

"That suits us fine!" Organic missiles destroyed a big part of the forest. The DigiDestined looked up and saw a Gigadramon.

"Are you with the others that invaded our town?" Davis said.

"Exactly. Lord HiAndromon sent a platoon to protect their operation. I was just scouting around, and I found you by luck." Gigadramon said.

"This is bad! Right now Impmon is too weak to Digivolve to Beelzemon, and I'm not sure if the others are strong enough to fight him." Ken whispered.

"There is no problem. If we all attack him there is a chance." Davis said, then he Yolei prepared their Digivices. "Go Digi-Egg!"

Ken held his Digivice "It is time to Digivolve, Wormmon!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...! Flamedramon!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...! Halsemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to...! Stingmon!"

"**Fire Fist!"** Flamedramon shot two fireballs at Gigadramon that easily evaded.

"Oops, you almost hit me." Gigadramon said.

Halsemon flew up towards Gigadramon** "Mach Impulse!"** He shot wind blades from his wings at Gigadramon that evaded while spinning like a ballerina.

"Your aim needs training!" Gigadramon mockingly said.

"Okay, now you did it!" Flamedramon and Halsemon said and they jumped towards Gigadramon and tried to attack him in close combat but he evaded to the side and made them fly to the ground with an attack of his tail.

"A frontal attack rarely works, you know." Gigadramon said.

"**Spiking Strike!"** The spikes in Stingmon's arms grew and then he appeared behind Gigadramon and then delivered many cuts and stabs in his back.

"*Gah!* That was a good attack kid." Gigadramon said and then he hit Stingmon in the hand with a punch. "Yet not good enough. **Genocide Cutter!" **Gigadramon started to spin vertically and then he used his tail to cut Stingmon in the chest. **"Genocide Gear!" **Gigadramon shot missiles from his robot hands and he hit Stingmon that fell head on the ground. "Ha! I can't understand why BishopChessmon didn't hit you! **Genocide Gear!" **Gigadramon shot a volley of missiles at the DigiDestined they barely evaded the blast and Davis let a small computer fall of his pocket.

"Oh drat, my D-Terminal!" Davis said

Tony noticed that he took it. "D-Terminal?" Tony said and he took it then it shot a beam to his Digivice he looked at the screen and saw the image of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. "Perhaps there is a way we can win. Impmon are you okay to do something new?"

"You can bet!" Impmon said.

"How do they say? Go...Digi-Egg?" Tony said and then his Digivice shot a beam at Impmon that was surrounded by electricity.

"Impmon Armor Digivolve to...! Thunderbirdmon!" Thunderbirdmon looked at how he looked. "Well, I'm more into crows, but I guess this will do."

"He is evolving further? Now I'm getting upset!" Flamedramon said.

"Ha! Big deal, no matter how many of you Digivolve, you can't beat me.** Genocide Gear!"** Gigadramon shot his missiles at Thunderbirdmon that flew towards him while evading.

"Your aim needs training!" Thunderbirdmon mocked on purpose.** "Spark Wing!"** Thunderbirdmon flapped his wings and shot electric feathers at Gigadramon but they bounced away.

"And you need to train your overall strength! **Genocide Cutter!"** Gigadramon spun in a vertical direction and then he hit Thunderbirdmon with his tail and he hit the ground.

"*groan* How can you fight in a non-Mega Level? It is a nightmare!" Thunderbirdmon said.

"Attack individually is not working, we have to use a coordinated attack if we want to win." Stingmon said.

Flamedramon, Halsemon and Thunderbirdmon nodded at Stingmon and then the two flyers went towards Gigadramon that used his **Genocide Cutter **again but they evaded. "I don't fall for the same trick! **Thunder Storm!"** Thunderbirdmon flapped his wings clad in electricity generating a lightning storm that went towards Gigadramon.

"**Mach Impulse!" **Halsemon shot wind blades at Gigadramon and then both attacks merged and hit Gigadramon.

"You can't harm me with these attacks! When will you understand?!" Gigadramon said and he moved his tail and hit Halsemon and Thunderbirdmon.

"Don't be so boastful! **Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon surrounded himself with fire and then jumped to the top of the trees and he threw himself towards Gigadramon and hit him.

"Insolent fool!" Gigadramon said and he hit Flamedramon with both fists and he grabbed the Dragon Man Digimon with his tail and started to squeeze him.

"**Spiking Strike!"** Stingmon dashed and he cut Gigadramon's tail off freeing Flamedramon.

"You will pay for this!" Gigadramon said and he was about to attack but then Thunderbirdmon used his **Spark Wings** destroying Gigadramon's wings and he fell to the ground.

Gigadramon tried to raise up but then Thunderbirdmon used his talons to cut off his arms and then he landed on the Dragon Digimon and stomped him on the face and he buried his claws in his head. "You are not going anywhere." Thunderbirdmon said smirking and he chuckled maniacally and threw Gigadramon away. **"Dark Storm!" **Thunderbirdmon was surrounded by black electricity with white outline and then he shot powerful black lightnings hitting Gigadramon.

"Please...Stop." Gigadramon begged but then Thunderbirdmon shot more four waves of lightnings.

"Stop with this and finish him!" Halsemon said. Thunderbirdmon smirked and then he lifted his left foot and he moved it down and he beheaded Gigadramon with a swing of his claws and then the Dragon Digimon dissolved in Data dust. Thunderbirdmon looked at his claws and for his surprise he saw Gigadramon's blood and then a purple energy appeared around his red eyes and he laughed like a psychopath scaring his comrades.

"Impmon..." Tony whispered with teary eyes. One of his tears ended up touching his Digivice, Thunderbirdmon felt a weird sensation and then he was surrounded by a purple energy and a purple smoke left his mouth.

"Guys...Why are you looking at me like that?" Thunderbirdmon said.

"You can't remember? You were...Never mind, the important is that Gigadramon was dealt with." Flamedramon said.

"But he was a scout, his companions will suspect when he don't return." Stingmon said.

"Is better you return to your Rookie Form guys." Ken said, all the Digimons reverted back to their Rookie Forms with exception of Thunderbirdmon.

"I can pretend that I am Gigadramon and everything is fine, and plus I can find where is their hideout." Thunderbirdmon said and Tony hopped on his back and he flew up. "Stay hid in that cave until I return." Thunderbirdmon said and then he left with Tony on his back.

Davis, Yolei, Ken and their Digimons entered in the cave and sat down. "Now that I started to think, do you think we can trust Impmon?" Davis said.

"Is this related on how he acted with Gigadramon and the robber?" Ken asked.

"Now that you said, Davis, I was thinking a little about it, Impmon is really strange we know practically nothing about him." Yolei said.

"Come on guys! Don't you think you are overreacting a little?" Hawkmon said.

"You saw how he attacked and killed Gigadramon, and he tried to kill a human! He even said that the only reason he join us was to have the payment The Sovereigns promised and have good fights. I don't think we can trust him at all." Davis commented.

"_Don't be so quick to judge young one." _Davis widened his eyes and he took his D-3 Digivice and in the screen was an image of Azulongmon.

"Oh, hey there Azulongmon. Well it is easy for you to say, we saw that guy in action and he is **really **dangerous." Davis said.

"_Perhaps, but in the events that will come_ _Impmon is your greatest chance of success." _Azulongmon said. _"Here I want you to give him, his payment." _Azulongmon said and then the Digivice materialized two navy blue books.

"Books? That is the payment he wants so much?" Davis said and he took one of the books and he opened and tried to read but it was all written in the DigiCode alphabet.

"_Those books are in fact Journals. It is to help him discover more about his past." _Azulongmon explained.

"What? Impmon doesn't know anything about his life?" Yolei asked.

"Jesus, now I am feeling bad for him." Davis said. They didn't notice one of Argomon's Spy Androids that was spying them and then it left.

* * *

Meanwhile Thunderbirdmon and Tony were still flying around looking for the invaders' base. "Hold tight Tony, as I told you before I don't want you to get hurt." Thunderbirdmon said.

"Whoa. I didn't know you cared so much about me, I'm touched." Tony said.

"Yeah...I'm not being totally honest with you. I'm just trying to score some points with your mother." Thunderbirdmon said.

Tony widened his eyes in shock "I'm sorry, but what did you say? I thought that you said you are trying to score some points with my mother." Tony said, not believing in his ears.

"Nope, you heard it right." Thunderbirdmon said, Tony's jaw dropped. "What can I say? She is a single young hot lady, my friend, the moment I saw her, Cupid's arrow stabbed through my little dark...HEART!" Thunderbirdmon was saying when then Tony pulled his feathers.

"Stay away from my mother! I swear, you perv oversized jackdaw! If I see you less than 10 meters away from my mother, I'll set you on fire!" Tony said.

"No! Please don't do this! My doctor said that being set on fire is prejudicial to my health!" Thunderbirdmon said in panic. Then they noticed the warehouse with many Tankmons that were looking directly at them.

"Is he always like this?" A Tankmon asked to the other that was in his side.

"Don't bother rookie, Gigadramon never was too mentally healthy." The other Tankmon answered and he waved at Thunderbirdmon thinking that he was Gigadramon.

Tony and Thunderbirmon sighed relieved. "It seems they didn't notice that it is us." Tony said.

"Yeah. Let's attack them, now!" Thunderbirdmon said and he was about to attack but then Tony pulled the feathers in his neck stopping him and making him fly back.

"Were you out of your mind?" Tony whispered. "If we just rush out and attack like that we would be as good as dead. No, we need to regroup with the others and make a plan. Besides, let's be frank, you're useless in this form, we'll need Beelzemon and Imperialdramon."

* * *

Some minutes later, inside the mansion's large basement, Datamon finished doing the last alterations with the HiMugen-Generator transforming it into a small orb like machine with BishopChessmon leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Okay my friend you are going to receive a great power enhancement." Datamon said while adjusting his big scientist goggles and he took the orb like generator.

"Just do it, okay?" Machinedramon said with a bored tone. Then the whole warehouse trembled violently.

BishopChessmon ran to the wall and he grabbed a walk-talkie connected to a device in the wall. "What is going on?!"

"_We are under attack! Four enemy Digimons, and one of them are at Mega-Level!" _ A Tankmon explained._ "We need...!"_

"_**Darkness Claw!"**_

"_Aaaaaaaaaargh!"_

"Damn it! Stay here and finish the modifications on Machinedramon! I'll deal with those intruders personally." BishopChessmon said and he ran up the stairs and jumped through a window to find the Tankmons fighting, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Stingmon and Beelzemon. "This time, I'll put an end to your lives! **Bishop Cross!" **BishopChessmon made the Sign of the Cross with his right hand and he launched an energy cross at Flamedramon hitting him. "So dragon boy, do you want payback for our last fight?!"

"This will have to happen another time! **Fire Fist!"** Flamedramon shot two fire balls at BishopChessmon that deflected away with his staff.

"**Mach Impulse!"** Halsemon shot two wind blades that BishopChessmon easily evaded and he jumped over the bird like Digimon and hit him in the head with his staff.

"Halsemon, are you okay?" Yolei asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm just with some scratches." Halsemon said as he raised and he shook his head.

"I am not sure if you are deaf or just retarded, but we don't have time for your cr*p!" Beelzemon said and then he used his **Darkness Claws** on BishopChessmon knocking him unconscious. "If we four enter the base at once, the mission can be hindered."

"He is right, we should split. Yolei and Halsemon stay outside just in case more enemies appear. The rest follow me. We shall take care of that machine." Tony said, the six jumped through a window and entered in a corridor in the warehouse"Ken and I will go up. Davis will go to the underground levels." Tony instructed and they were about to leave when then Halsemon stopped them.

"Why do Yolei and I must stay outside?!" Halsemon said.

"Because you two are practically, **useless!** Duh!" Beelzemon said and then he left to the up level. Tony, Ken, Davis, Stingmon and Flamedramon sweat-dropped, Halsemon had an anime vein popping out of his forehead and Yolei was sat hugging her legs and a small thundering cloud above her head. After some seconds the others left.

"Useless. I'll show him who is useless." Halsemon grumbled and he lay down on the ground like a lion, then he and Yolei heard some steps and they look forwards and saw a Digimon about 6,7 feet tall that resembled a yellow and black humanoid cyborg wasp with a red scarf around his neck, wearing a black trench coat. "Who are you?!" Halsemon asked. The Digimon chuckled and then he drew a pair of large energy swords and rushed towards Halsemon and Yolei.

* * *

Inside the mansion Beelzemon and Stingmon got rid of some last Tankmons quite quickly. "This was quite easy. I hope Flamedramon and Davis are okay." Tony said.

"Hey Beelzemon." Stingmon said. Beelzemon looked at him. "Davis told me to give you this." Stingmon said and he gave Beelzemon two navy blue books.

"This your payment for getting information about Project Gizu, Azulongmon gave us while you and Tony were patrolling." Ken explained. Beelzemon widened his eyes in shock. Before he could say anything Stingmon was stabbed in the back by many energy swords and then he reverted back to Minomon. "Minomon! Are you okay?!" Ken asked concerned as he held the small Insect Digimon.

"What shame." They heard steps as a Digimon that resembled a yellow and black humanoid cyborg wasp with a red scarf around his neck, wearing a black trench coat yielding two energy swords approached them. "In the end you are not better than the girl and the bird outside." The Digimon said.

"What you did to Yolei? I swear if you hurt her I'll...!" Ken started to threat making the wasp like Digimon laugh.

"Calm down, tiger. I am a gentleman, the girl and her pet bird are okay." The Digimon said and then he moved his coat throwing Yolei and a gagged Poromon. The girl ran to Ken's side and hugged him. "Oh yes, I've just noticed that I didn't tell you my name. I am TigerVespamon." The Digimon said a s he walked towards the DigiDestined and their Digimons.

Beelzemon put his books in his pockets and chuckled. "Tell me, how did you defeat bird brain so fast?" Beelzemon said as he walked towards TigerVespamon.

"It wasn't that hard. One strike and he was like this. To the truth I think he is kind that useless." TigerVespamon said angering Poromon and Yolei. Then Beelzemon and TigerVespamon were back to each other. "It seems we are the only ones on this floor."

"Really?" Beelzemon said. Then they turned their eyes to each other. TigerVespamon moved to stab Beelzemon that tried to defend with his shotguns but he ended up being stabbed in the chest. The humans and the other Digimons looked shocked as Beelzemon coughed blood, but then he smirked and he shot TigerVespamon in the forehead launching him towards a wall. Beelzemon laughed somewhat sadistically. "You attacked me head-on without no strategy at all. You didn't even try to catch my by surprise. You were a brave warrior, but you were also a fool." Beelzemon said as he removed the swords from his chest and threw the at the supposedly dead TigerVespamon.

"Beelzemon. Davis might be on trouble!" Tony said.

"Yeah alright. Let's go save your friend." Beelzemon said and he turned his back to TigerVespamon that then appeared behind him and laughed.

**(Hellsing Ultimate OST – One Million Bullets)**

TigerVespamon stabbed Beelzemon through his chest and threw him with a kick while laughing cruelly. Beelzemon put his hand on the ground and launched himself to the air while shooting at TigerVespamon knocking him down. TigerVespamon raised and he rushed towards Beelzemon that put the shotgun in his right hand in the holster he used his free hand to protect some attacks and he evaded others. **"Darkness Claw!"** Beelzemon destroyed TigerVespamon's energy swords with his attack.

TigerVespamon jumped back and then he put his arms in a X position to protect himself from Beelzemon's shots and then he materialized small curved blades between his fingers. **"Cyber Sting!"** TigerVespamon launched the blades at Beelzemon that smirked and he destroyed them all with with shots. TigerVespamon tackled Beelzemon and threw him towards a wall and left him stuck by stabbing his hands against the wall.

TigerVespamon materialized more two swords and smoke left the place he was hit by the bullets and then his armor slowly regenerated. "You are dead!" TigerVespamon said while smirking.

"So, it is this armor of yours." Beelzemon said.

"Exactly. This technology was developed with the sole purpose to assist in the destruction of Lord Argomon's enemies!" TigerVespamon said and then he created more energy swords and threw them at Beelzemon stabbing him. The DigiDestined looked concerned and shocked as Beelzemon was easily overwhelmed. TigerVespamon smirked and he walked towards Beelzemon and materialized two energy swords then he ran away and put them in a cross position and he charged energy. **"Hornet Cannon!"** TigerVespamon shot an energy blast that threw Beelzemon out of the mansion.

"BEELZEMON!" Tony shouted. TigerVespamon put his hand in his face and he laughed like a psychopath.

* * *

Outside the mansion BishopChessmon woke up but he stood still when he heard some steps. "I knew my plan would work. I'll make DarkKnightmon swallow his words when I return with the kids' heads." He slightly moved his head and saw BlackWarGreymon.

Then BishopChessmon quickly raised and he took his staff. **"Bishop Laser!" **BishopChessmon shot an energy blast at BlackWarGreymon. The dragon was launched but he jammed his claws in the ground and stopped.

"I guess that the kids will have to wait." BlackWarGreymon thought. BishopChessmon dashed towards BlackWarGreymon and delivered many hits but he was easily defending and evading then he tried to stab BishopChessmon in the head but he easily locked weapons by using his staff BishopChessmon spun his staff and knocked BlackWarGreymon down that then he put both clawed hands in the ground and he did a low spinning kick that hit BishopChessmon in the knee and he hit the robot Digimon in the chin with an uppercut and then he was surrounded by black aura and he started to spin violently. **"Black Tornado!" **BlackWarGreymon hit BishopChessmon and launched him towards the ground. BlackWarGreymon chuckled and he landed not taking his eyes of the cloud of dust.

"**Bishop Cross!"** BishopChessmon launched an energy cross towards BlackWarGreymon hitting him directly. "I wont go down so easily!" BishopChessmon shouted.

BlackWarGreymon brushed the dirt of his face and he chuckled. "I wouldn't want it in another way." BlackWarGreymon said and then both Digimons dashed towards each others.

* * *

From inside the Mansion, TigerVespamon looked down at where Beelzemon had fallen. "That pathetic excuse for Digimon did fought good for some time, but not that good." TigerVespamon commented.

"Don't dare to speak to him like that, you murderer!" Tony shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I a murderer? Please, killing him wasn't personal, it was just business. Just like capturing one of you and killing the rest, it is nothing but business." TigerVespamon said, he smirked when he saw the kids' scared expressions. "But just because I am a gentleman I'll give you an advantage of ten seconds to run. 1...2...3...4..." TigerVespamon noticed that the kids weren't moving and then he started to count faster. "...5, 6, 7, 8...9...Te..." Before TigerVespamon could say 'ten' the whole mansion started to tremble violently and then Flamedramon and Davis ran up the stairs and passed through them.

"You must run before he gets you!" Davis shouted. And then Machinedramon burst through the floor with Datamon on his back.

"**Giga Cannon!"** Machinedramon shot an energy blast from his cannons destroying the four upper floors of the mansion.

* * *

Outside the mansion, BishopChessmon was being overwhelmed by BlackWarGreymon, but they stopp ed when they heard the explosion. "What was that?!" BishopChessmon questioned and then he saw "You exalted again, didn't you Machinedramon?" BishopChessmon said.

"Don't worry about me accidentally attacking you. I know where my loyalty belongs to." Machinedramon said and then he became totally red and started to get bigger, Datamon gulped and he jumped off Machinedramon's back. "Machinedramon Digivolves to...! Chaosdramon!" Machinedramon was now red and silver with a horn in his nose, red organic eyes; his thighs, neck, arms, stomach and tail were gray with red lines. "Hey black freak, stay away from my friend!" Chaosdramon jumped off the mansion and he rushed towards BlackWarGreymon. **"Chaos Crusher!" **Chaosdramon's right hand started to rotate like drill and he tried to stab through BlackWarGreymon that defended with his shield wings and he deflected the arm away and he used his **Black Tornado** hitting Chaosdramon making him walk back slightly but then Chaosdramon recovered his balance and then he used his left hand to hit BlackWarGreymon and sent him flying towards the ground. BlackWarGreymon chuckled and then he dashed towards Chaosdramon to restart his fight.

"We have to get out while those guys are at each other's necks." Ken whispered and then they ran away.

"Hey, I'm supposed to kill you!" BlackWarGreymon jumped over Chaosdramon's shoulder. **"Dragon Crusher!"** BlackWarGreymon swung his arms launching black fire waves at the DigiDestined but Flamedramon used himself as shield and he was hit by the attack he ended up reverting back to DemiVeemon.

"Wait a sec...BlackWarGreymon?" Davis said.

"Do you know this guy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but he was supposed to be dead." Yolei said.

"Just in case you didn't realized. The original BlackWarGreymon and I are different individuals. Like for example, he would never kill children, but me on other hand..." BlackWarGreymon said and he was about to attack the kids but then a flock made of thousands of crows came dived and hit BlackWarGreymon making him fly hit his head against a rock knocking him unconscious, and then the crows surrounded the other enemy Digimons.

Then a black three-red-eyed crow with a streak of yellow feathers in the back of his head landed on Tony's shoulder. "Did you really think I would be beaten so easily?" The crow chuckled without moving his beak and he flew up. Then the other crows flew towards him and they all merged into Beelzemon. "As you probably noticed, I'm not an ordinary Digimon." Beelzemon said with a smirk and he was surrounded by a purple aura.

"Let's get out of here!" Chaosdramon said and he took BishopChessmon and Datamon and he flew away. TigerVespamon and Beelzemon rushed towards each other and they clashed attacks. TigerVespamon tried to stab Beelzemon in the head but he defended with his forearm and he kicked him away. Beelzemon's claws turned purple and he dashed towards TigerVespamon and he dashed towards Beelzemon and they passed through each other. Beelzemon noticed two gashes in his chest and then his wound bleed profusely and he feel to his right knee, but then he started to laugh and then TigerVespamon noticed many cuts all over his body and then he bleed severely and he fell to his knees and chuckled.

"I see, it seems that I won't be able to beat you with the equipment I have right now." TigerVespamon said and then he took a small blade and threw it at Beelzemon's head and then it exploded causing a cloud of smoke. TigerVespamon took advantage of it and he jumped up. "We'll meet again Beelzemon, and next time I'll beat you." TigerVespamon said and then he glowed yellow and he disappeared.

"Eh! You know what? I already want to fight that guy again." Beelzemon said.

"Beelzemon! Are you okay?" Tony said before helping Beelzemon rise up.

"Don't worry Tony I'm fine. Now, let's go home shall we? I have to read those..." Beelzemon said as he put his hands in his pockets but for his horror he didn't find his books. "The books...Where are they?!"

"Are you looking for these?" Beelzemon looked to his side and he found BlackWarGreymon leaned against a tree and holding the books in his right Dramon Killer. "Your presence here will ruin my mission Devil Boy, thus I'll need some compensation." BlackWarGreymon said.

Beelzemon had purple energy surrounding him and then he gritted his sharp teeth in pure anger and he closed his fists. "Give me these book back. Or I'll take them after I rip off your f*cking arms!" Beelzemon proclaimed. It was obvious that Tony, the other DigiDestined and the other Digimons were totally scared, they saw him fighting and being violent before but he didn't have the slightest hint of anger. And with someone as powerful as him and being totally furious was a deadly combination. "That is your last chance! Give these damn books to me!" Beelzemon said as he took one of his shotguns.

"Nah! I don't think so." BlackWarGreymon mocked and then he tried to fly away but then he was tackled and knocked down by Beelzemon that tried to stab through his head but he missed and tried to blow his head off with a shot but BlackWarGreymon threw him away with a kick and then he jumped to the trees' top and he flew away at jet speed.

Beelzemon buried his claws in the ground and moved his hand leaving scratches on the ground. "Beelzemon...I..." Tony tried to say but Beelzemon cut him off.

"Don't say...A single word." Beelzemon snarled.

* * *

HOURS LATER AT THE NIGHT IN THE HUMAN WORLD

The same robber that tried steal Tony and the others approached a woman. "Okay, give me all your money and I won't fill you with holes!" The robber said and he aimed his pistol at the woman. But unknown to them they were being watched, the robber was knocked down by a big creature and he saw that his attacker was a tiger sized black creature that resembled a wolf or a dog with long blade like claws, sharp fang teeth, yellow eyes, wolf like head shoulder armor, long tail and white hair in his neck. The predator looked at the robber with his fangs showing, the man tried to shoot him in the head, merely angering the creature that ripped the man's throat and then he opened his belly with a bite and started to eat his guts and flesh alive; the woman ran scared. The giant predator ran to the top of a building and then he howled/roared to the full moon.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: To retrieve the Disk about Project Gizu, Argomon sends a powerful Digimon to hunt Izzy down. Meanwhile Tony and Impmon look for a strange animal, but they end up finding instead a dangerous Digimon.

* * *

Author's notes: Here is the second chapter of "Digimon Adventure 03" the fight between Beelzemon and TigerVespamon was inspired by another good fight in a great Anime, can you discover which is? :P. As always Review after reading. And** HAPPY NEW YEAR!** :D


	3. LUPINE CRISIS

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or anything else referenced in this fanfic, I own only the new weapons, the new attacks and the Ocs.

* * *

LUPINE CRISIS

_Impmon walked around the destroyed wasteland that once was Odaiba, and the rest of the world was not different. The skies were filled with gray clouds that launched lightnings red as blood. Impmon widened his eyes and he in vain fought the tears forming in his eyes when he noticed all the piles of corpses around, corpses of both people that were known and unknown to him. He looked at his feet and he saw a burned skeleton, but the now destroyed clothes allowed him to recognize the skeleton as was his best friend Tony Yagami and he hugged it while crying and the skeleton turned to dust._

_The whole place started to shake violently, causing the ruins of the buildings to crumble. And then a demonic stone gate blasted through the ground. In the gate were seven round crests in the colors: red, blue, orange, indigo, purple, yellow and green. Somehow, he knew that what whatever was behind that gate was evil and he feared it. Impmon's eyes widened and he started to sweat cold when the gate opened revealing Seven black hooded figures. Then they all merged into what appeared to be a spider like creature with seven legs and swords with the same crests in each leg. The monster stared directly into Impmon's eyes for some seconds and it opened its slobbery mouth full of teeth and it lunged at Impmon._

* * *

Impmon woke up screaming, and he panted heavily. It took some time for his brain assimilate that the whole scene was only a dream. Impmon slowly laid down, resting his head on his sweat-drenched pillow. It has been about a week and half since he moved in to the Yagami Residence, he stood most of his time alone in a part of the house. "Impmon! Are you okay?!" Impmon heard Tony say from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry buddy...I'm fine! It was merely a nightmare!" Impmon said. He sat up and he rubbed his hand against his forehead with a groan. "What h*ll is going on?" Impmon thought. Life was good but some days ago he started to have nightmares, nightmares that would have already driven ordinary people (or Digimon) insane, and they were getting worse as the nights passed.

* * *

In the Digital World. Argomon had reunited with GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon in his Tree Fortress, and they walked towards some location. "Uh, sir...Where are TigerVespamon and General GrandisKuwagamon?" GranKuwagamon said.

"A Spy Android discovered some Mekanorimon and Tankmon trying to convince the Digimons in the Ice Region to give their support to Hi-Andromon. They are ordered to kill the robots, and everyone else that is against me." Argomon said. "Since they are away in this important mission, you'll have to deal with another thing, in the Human World."

GranKuwagamon raised an eyebrow. "In the Human World?" He said.

"What do you want us to do there, sir?" HerculesKabuterimon asked.

Then they arrived at a room with a large computer screen. "I sent a group of Spy Androids to Odaiba to discover who has the Disk regarding Project Gizu. We discovered the Disk is in possession of the human child called Koushiro Izumi." Argomon said as he took a remote control and pressed the button showing images and videos showing Izzy. "He is one of the original DigiDestined that destroyed Apocalymon. His Digimon partner is a Tentomon that can reach the Ultimate Level." Argomon explained and the screen showed images and videos of Tentomon, Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon.

"Come on! Those are the guys with the Disk?!" HerculesKabuterimon mocked.

"I get it. You want us to kill and destroy our way to his house, obliterate the kid and his little bug and destroy the Disk, right?" GranKuwagamon said.

Argomon's right eye twitched, and he knocked GranKuwagamon down with a punch in his forehead. "You'll not lead the mission! You'll be there only as support staff to assist the real leader!" Argomon said.

"That would be me." From the shadows, appeared a purple wine colored humanoid dragon like Digimon with reptilian eyes with yellow sclera, white claws in his hands and feet, three horns in his head like of a Triceratops, multiple spikes in colors purple wine and white in his body and three prominent black spikes in his back, and a long tail, he also wore black fingerless gloves with flame patterns in the back of them.

"Who is this guy?" GranKuwagamon asked as he rubbed the callus in his head and he sniffed.

"This Dorbickmon, he is a Bounty Hunter that will assist us winning this war. He shall lead you in the mission." Argomon said.

"What?! Are you saying that we'll be subordinates...To a Bounty Hunter?!" GranKuwagamon said.

"This is all your fault! Because of the fiasco you did in your last mission!" Argomon said. "You didn't take neither Impmon or the Disk, instead you decided to fight the Sovereigns' human kids. We are all lucky that no human was killed by you, or we could add the Sovereigns to our list of enemies.*sigh* Just stick to the plan, you'll fight the kids while Dorbickmon tracks down Koushiro Izumi and takes the disk."

"But sir..." HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon started to say.

"Do you want to receive the **"Ultimate Punishment"**, again?" Argomon said. That statement caused HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon to shiver in horror and memories appeared in their heads.

* * *

Start of Flashback

After the fail in taking Impmon and the Disk, Argomon ordered proclaimed that GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon would receive the **Ultimate Punishment **as an "incentive" to convince to don't fail again. Both Insect Digimons were following Doctor Gorillamon through a corridor, they were reaching a metallic door with two JewelBeemon guarding it. "AAAAAAAAARGH! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Someone screamed from inside the room and then a Digimon that resembled a red vegetable with two long spiked vine tentacles and long palm leaves on top of its head opened the door all of sudden and he started to run away.

"JewelBeemon, control the RedVegiemon, now!" Doctor Gorillamon ordered.

"Delete me!" Before the JewelBeemon could intervene, RedVegiemon jumped through a window and it fell off the huge mountain while laughing like crazy and it hit the rocky ground and instantly dissolved into data.

GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon had their eyes as wide as soup plates and their jaws were touching the ground. They already heard stories about the Ultimate Punishment, hearing that the victims would either go completely insane or even commit suicide, or in this case both. Apparently the stories were truth. "Now gentlemen, can you enter?" The Insect Digimons gulped loudly before slowly and hesitantly entering and the door closed behind them.

The room was apparently big but it was totally dark, they couldn't see anything. "This place is totally dark! I couldn't see Godzilla even if he was in front of me." HerculesKabuterimon said.

"Can you make some light?" GranKuwagamon said. HerculesKabuterimon flicked his fingers creating an electric spark that gave some light. "Really? That is all you are capable of?"

"Hey! At least we have some light!" HerculesKabuterimon said. Then something that appeared to be tentacles grabbed them and kept them tied what appeared to be electric chairs.

And then the lights turned on showing Doctor Gorillamon holding a remote control and they saw a big TV screen in the wall behind him. "Now gentlemen, here is the Ultimate Punishment. You'll stay here some hours, watching all the movies of the Twilight Saga." Doctor Gorillamon said. GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon shrieked in horror.

End of Flashback

* * *

After finishing recalling all the events HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon were on the ground twitching like crazy and their eyes were blinking. Argomon and Dorbickmon were looking at the scene. "Are you serious? Do I have to work with these losers?" Dorbickmon said.

"While working for me, will you have to work with my personal. That is in the contract you signed." Argomon said smugly.

* * *

IN THE HUMAN WORLD

Tony entered his house to find Impmon doing some pushups in the living room. "What are you doing here so soon?" Impmon asked.

"An idiot blew everything up in the chemistry laboratory, so the Principal told us to leave. But buddy, why are you doing this?" Tony said.

"I am merely exercising a little, you know, after all I need to stay pretty to my dear Setsuko." Impmon answered half jokingly.

An anime vein popped out of Tony's forehead and his eye twitched. "I already told you. Stay away from my mother!" Tony said. "Now seriously. Is there something troubling you?" Tony said.

"Well, some weeks ago I had the answers to my past, but then, all of sudden, they were taken from me by some psychotic human-killer dragon." Impmon said, this voice tone slowly getting higher. "I've spent most of my time alone planning, and doing physical training so next time I find BlackWarGreymon, I'll take what is mine!" Impmon said and then he stopped the pushups and started to do some abdominal exercises.

"Uh...Pal...You are obviously really stressed, so what I suggest you to do is stop everything you are doing and relax. Why don't we watch the TV? I'll just put my backpack in my bedroom." Tony said and he climbed up the stairs to his bed room.

Impmon stopped his exercises and he shrugged before jumping to the couch and he turned the TV on. "Come on, it is the TV News." Impmon said and he was about to change the Channel when then he noticed that it was talking about a man that was killed and devoured by what was described as a giant black creature. "Hey Tony, check on this!" Impmon said.

Tony rushed down the stairs and he looked at the TV for some seconds before speaking. "Do you think it is BlackWarGreymon?" Tony asked.

"Well, that guy was obviously a psycho, so eating someone alive could be something that he would easily do." Impmon said. They went to the garden, Tony took his DigiVice and then it shot a black crow like energy beam that hit Impmon and made him Digivolve to Beelzemon. "Let's wait some time and then when the police goes away we'll go there and make an investigation of our own." Beelzemon said and he dissolved into a flock of crows and they surrounded Tony and carried him to the town.

From a building DarkKnightmon and BlackWarGreymon that was in a crouching position a la Batman watched as they gone. "So this is the Digimon you were talking about." DarkKnightmon said and he took one of Beelzemon's books and he read it again. "Do you think he is one of the Seven?"

"That is what the Master thinks, do you want to question him? Besides there is a possibility, since he is so strong." BlackWargreymon answered.

"Either way, your failure will prove being a great opportunity or a total waste of time." DarkKnightmon said and he took his double-pointed red lance. "I suggest us to act, now!"

"And destroy everything in the process? *sigh* Even in such important mission you can't control yourself." BlackWarGreymon said scolding his companion.

"Well, do you have any better idea?! Being patient didn't work last time!" DarkKnightmon said.

"But this time it is different. If we act recklessly the possibility of fail is big, specially with such strong opponent like Beelzemon. We must be really careful." BlackWarGreymon said. "Specially me, considering that he has probably made plans to kill me"

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and his Digimon partner Agumon were walking around when then he noticed Tentomon that was awaiting outside of a bookstore. "Tentomon? What are you doing here?" Agumon asked.

"I'm awaiting for Izzy, he is buying some books about algorithms and logarithms to decode a Disk with encrypted data about something called Project Gizu that was given to me by a little guy called Impmon." Tentomon explained, Agumon and Tai were confused due to the scientific content. Then Izzy left the store carrying two bags full of books.

"Hi Tai, what and Agumon are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

"Just passing by when we found Tentomon waiting outside." Agumon said.

"Now tell me, what do you know about Impmon and his DigiDesdined partner?" Tai asked.

Izzy and Tentomon looked at each other before giving an answer. "Izzy never met none of them. I've encountered Impmon only for a short time and I didn't see him again." Tentomon said.

"Are you suspicious Tai?" Izzy said.

"Somewhat." Tai answered.

**(Forsaken by Skillet starts playing)**

"**Gran Slash!"** Two energy blades slashed through a building completely destroying it. And then GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon landed in front of them.

GranKuwagamon looked at a picture of Izzy and then at the boy himself. "It is him, right?" HerculesKabuterimon said.

"Yes, and no signal of the useless Bounty Hunter. We don't need that scum's assistance to complete the mission." GranKuwagamon snarled lowly.

"That is not what Lord Argomon thinks. And don't underestimate that Bounty Hunter, somehow I know that he is near." HerculesKabuterimon said. "Anyway, if we do our part without failing Lord Argomon won't be angry with us."

"Izzy, we have to take care of these guys out." Tai whispered and he and Izzy activated their DigiVices, triggering the Digivolutions of their Digimon Partners.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve To...! WarGreymon!"

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve To...! MegaKabuterimon!"

"I'll fight the Dragon guy this time." HerculesKabuterimon said and he did a dive kick to smash WarGreymon that used his Shield Wings to stop the attack.

"**Dragon Claw!"** WarGreymon swung his arms unleashing a fire wave that hit HerculesKabuterimon and made him fly. HerculesKabuterimon chuckled and then he dashed towards WarGreymon and ensnared him in his horns and smashed him against a wall and electrocuted him.

"**Horn Buster!"** MegaKabuterimon's horn was surrounded by electricity and he hit GranKuwagamon making him move slightly but then he stopped and he held MegaKabuterimon and threw him upwards.

"**X-Scissor Claw!"** GranKuwagamon moved his arms in a motion that created a red energy X and then he launched it at MegaKabuterimon as he fell down making him revert back to Tentomon, GranKuwagamon grabbed and held Tentomon in his hand.

Then a blur dashed through Tai and Izzy knocking them down and then it stopped revealing being Dorbickmon that did a somersault and landed in front of Izzy. The Dragon Digimon stood on four like an animal and he went closer to Izzy and sniffed him. Dorbickmon grinned. "Okay, I got his scent, so finding his house and take the Disk would be easy." Dorbickmon said and then he jumped to a building and started to run away.

"My house? My parents are in there!" Izzy said in panic.

"He won't go too far! **Super Shocker!"** Tentomon shot static electricity at GranKuwagamon's eyes temporary blinding him and he released the ladybug like Digimon.

HerculesKabuterimon was distracted by that and WarGreymon took advantage of it and he threw the white beetle Digimon at GranKuwagamon. **"Dragon Claw!"** WarGreymon swung his arms launching a fire wave that hit the Insect Digimons and incapacitated them. **"Great Tornado!"** WarGreymon spun at tremendous speed and he drilled through a building and appeared in front of Dorbickmon. "You shall not pass!"

"I'll have to disagree." Dorbickmon said and then he jumped and tried to punch WarGreymon that defended himself with his **Brave Shield** and then he tried to stab Dorbickmon that held his right Dramon Killer and then punched WarGreymon in the face and threw him at the ground and he was surrounded by purple flames.** "Dragon Flame!"** Dorbickmon launched a gigantic purple fireball at WarGreymon.

**"Metal Wolf Claw!"** A blue energy beam destroyed the fireball and then MetalGarurumon appeared with Matt that jumped off his back.

"Good thing that you appeared Matt." Tai said Matt nodded.

"Are you okay?" MetalGarurumon asked to WarGreymon.

"I'm fine, thanks. Now let's give an end to him!" WarGreymon said and he and MetalGarurumon dashed towards Dorbickmon.

"**Garuru Tomahawk!" **MetalGarurumon shot the missile on his back towards Dorbickmon.

"**Dragon Claw!"** WarGreymon swung his arms and launched Fire Waves at Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon absorbed the Fire Waves and then he punched the missile, his arm being covered up from his hand to his elbow in ice and then he broke it by flexing his arm muscles. "Not bad for a warm-up." Dorbickmon said and he rolled his arms and he did some stretching exercises with his arms and legs and assumed Boxing position. "Let's do this, grasshoppers." Dorbickmon said in a mocking Japanese accent, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were a little fazed by Dorbickmon's somewhat outgoing and laid-back personality but they nevertheless attacked. "Now we are talking!" Dorbickmon said and he grabbed MetalGarurumon by the head and threw him at a car.

"**Great Tornado!"** WarGreymon spun at tremendous speed and he hit Dorbickmon in the chest and made him fly.

Then MetalGarurumon appeared behind Dorbickmon. "Bye-bye. **Metal Wolf Claw!"** MetalGarurumon hit Dorbickmon with a blue energy beam and completely freezing him.

"Well, this must be the end of our problems for now." Matt said.

"**Giga Blaster!"**

"**Gran Slash!"**

Two Energy Blades and a Ball of Electricity hit MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. "Right, I forgot these two." Tai said, he and Matt panicked when they saw Izzy and Tentomon as their hostages.

"How interesting. It seems that we have role reversal." HerculesKabuterimon said.

"No sudden moves." GranKuwagamon said.

Tai, Matt, MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon looked at each other before taking an action. **"Garuru Tomahawk!" **MetalGarurumon shot a missile from his back, so fast that hit GranKuwagamon before he could take an action and froze him.

"**Dragon Claw!"** WarGreymon swung his arms unleashing a fire wave that made HerculesKabuterimon fly away.

GranKuwagamon broke the ice, and he was bloody furious. "Now you made me pissed you metal mutt!" GranKuwagamon shouted and he tried to smash MetalGarurumon that evaded and then slashed him in the face with his claws. HerculesKabuterimon flew towards WarGreymon and shot another **Giga Blaster **at him, the Dragon Digimon deflected the Ball of Electricity with his **Brave Shield** and he hit the beetle Digimon in the chin with a right uppercut.

* * *

A flock of crow flew downwards an alley and then Tony left it and the crows started to slowly fuse into Beelzemon. "We from the Raven Airlines thank you for choosing us, please retract the meal tables and put the seats back into the vertical position." Beelzemon said as he finished reforming.

"Ha ha ha! Funny really funny." Tony said ironically. "I'll be cleaning feathers off me for a week."

"At least." Beelzemon joked earning a death glare from Tony. "Okay, the Police took nearly all the evidences. But there must be something."

"Like for example, giant footprints?" Tony said. Beelzemon looked at the ground and he saw some footprints with three fingers and he snarled in frustration.

"It is not BlackWarGreymon." Beelzemon said.

"What?! How do you know that?" Tony said.

"BlackWarGreymon's feet are bigger, and from the way those footprints are positioned and how deep they are means that the thing that left these footprints is quadrupedal...Really heavy..." Beelzemon said and he gulped and he moved the collar of his jacket. "And has at least the same size of an...Adult Tiger."

"Are you scared?" Tony provoked.

"What?! Me, scared?!" Beelzemon said and he put his hands on his waist and laughed. "It is merely a Digimon. Nothing extraordinary."

The crowd of people was walking by. From the top of a building, a tiger-sized black dog/wolf like creature with long blade like claws, sharp fang teeth, angry yellow eyes, wolf head like shoulder armor, a long tail and white hair in his neck looked at the people trying to choose a prey, then he eyed a woman and he leaped. The woman heard a leopard like snarl and she turned to see the giant black wolf monster knock her down with its weight and it bit her in the neck, in less than a second the nasty sound of bone breaking was heard, the crowd ran away scared as the creature started to eat the dead woman and he roared to the skies its fangs red due to the blood.

Tony and Beelzemon followed the screaming and they found the giant black wolf creature ripping off the woman's arm and ate it. "What kind of creature is that?" Tony said.

"It is a Cerberusmon. It is an Ultimate Level Digimon. As I thought it was another Digimon and not BlackWarGreymon that killed that man. So this thing is the others' problems and not mine." Beelzemon said. Then a police car came running and two military cops left it and started to shoot at Cerberusmon with machine guns but the bullets re-bounced from him. The wolf like Digimon snarled and then he jumped to one of the cops and chewed his throat.

"**Hellfire!"** Cerberusmon breathed a stream of red fire at the car that then exploded incinerating both cops but the Cerberusmon stood unharmed.

"This thing is a monster." Tony said and he gritted his teeth in anger. "He is no different from BlackWarGreymon or anyone else we faced before." Tony concluded as Cerberusmon kept attacking the people around him.

"He is like BlackWarGreymon. So there is a possibility that this guy know where BlackWarGreymon is." Beelzemon said and he dashed towards Cerberusmon and jumped on his back and strongly held his neck with both arms. "Stay calm Fido! I just wanna you answer some questions and I'll..." Beelzemon said and then Cerberusmon wrapped his tail around Beelzemon and threw him at a lamppost. Cerberusmon tried to use his blade claws to behead him but Beelzemon evaded and then kicked Cerberusmon in the face and threw him at a car and then took a shotgun and made the car explode with an energy bullet.

"That is it Beelzemon!" Tony said cheerful. Then Ceberusmon used **Hellfire** hitting Beelzemon with a red fireball that exploded and made him fly. "BEELZEMON!" Tony ran towards Beelzemon and lowered and tried to wake him up. Cerberusmon jumped in front of Tony and roared making the boy land on his rear.

Tony stood petrified as the snarling Cerberusmon came near him, he could feel the hot and heavy breath of the black wolf Digimon that leaned his head near to Tony's neck and then moved to his ear. "Leave. Me. Alone." Cerberusmon said huskily. Tony widened his eyes and he looked at Cerberusmon.

Then Beelzemon woke up and he panicked when he saw Cerberusmon near Tony.** "Darkness Claw!" **Beelzemon's claws turned purple and he slashed Cerberusmon in he back and then grabbed him by the back of the neck and launched Ceberusmon that spun mid-air and landed on his four legs but winced. Beelzemon looked at Cerberusmon with a totally serious expression and he drew both his shotguns. "No one threats my friend! Do you hear me?! NO ONE!" Cerberusmon snorted and then he jumped to the top of a building and ran away with Beelzemon pursuing him and Tony went after them.

* * *

Meanwhile WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were still fighting HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon. **"Metal Wolf Claw!"** MetalGarurumon fired a blue energy beam from his mouth freezing both Insect Digimons.

"**Dragon Claw!" **WarGreymon swung his arms unleashing a fire wave that hit GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon and made them fly. "Man, those guys don't give up."

Then they heard a cracking sound and Dorbickmon freed himself from the ice. Dorbickmon's eyes turned completely yellow and then he roared unleashing a Shockwave and then he was surrounded by a black aura. "Dorbickmon Mode Change To...!" Dorbickmon became bulkier with armor like body, long shoulder armors, thicker arms and longer claws, blade like claws in his knees and elbows and a long tail. "Dorbickmon Ultimate Mode! **Inferno Sword!"** Dorbickmon created a purple fire sword and he swung the weapon sending a fire slashing wave at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon nearly hitting them. **"Dragon Blast!" **Dorbickmon transformed the fire sword into a fire wave and then he launched a Chinese dragon shaped fire wave hitting MetalGarurumon. Dorbickmon was surrounded by fire and he flew towards MetalGarurumon. **"Dragon Soaring Strike!" **Dorbickmon hit him with a strong uppercut launching him at a building.

WarGreymon flew up and he moved his arms towards the skies and started to charge energy and then he created a giant orange energy ball. **"Terra Force!"** WarGreymon launched the energy ball at Dorbickmon that held with both hands though with some difficult but then the ball turned purple.

"Now, to finish this!" Dorbickmon said and he moved his arms up and was about to launch the ball towards WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then he heard a beep sound coming from his left wrist. He widened his eyes surprised and he moved his wrist to his face and looked at a red and orange wrist clock. "Look, it is 12:45 am. It is time for my lunch break." Dorbickmon threw the purple ball to the skies and it exploded, then he reversed back to his normal form.

"WHAT?!" Dorbickmon looked back and he saw HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon looking furious at them. "ARE YOU F*CKING SERIOUS?!" GranKuwagamon said.

"Are you going to leave us to lunch?!" HerculesKabuterimon questioned.

"Yup." Dorbickmon answered simply, he took a cigarette case and he moved it exposing a cigarette. The Mega-Level Digimon put it on his mouth and then flicked his fingers creating a flame in his index finger and he used it to light the cigarette. Dorbickmon sucked and then he blew some smoke in the faces of GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon angering them even more. The Dragon Digimon laughed and then he turned his back to them. "Now, where can a Digimon find some Noodles to eat?" Dorbickmon wondered in aloud as he looked around and then he found a restaurant and walked towards it and he entered the restaurant.

"He is abandoning us...To eat noodles?" HerculesKabuterimon said.

"Mercenaries can't be trusted, this means that our opponents will be dealt with **now** and **only by us." **GranKuwagamon said and he was about to attack but then Cerberusmon and Beelzemon came flying and hit him.

The Demon Lord Digimon and the Black Wolf Digimon spun in mid-air and they landed on their feet. Cerberusmon snarled at Beelzemon and lunged at him and slashed him in the chest and in the back with his blade claws **"Darkness Claw!"** Beelzemon's claws turned purple and he tried to slash Cerberusmon that jumped back and then he used **Hellfire** breathed a red fire stream that burned Beelzemon making him revert back to Impmon.

"IMPMON!" Tony rushed towards Impmon and shook him and woke him up.

"Damn that dog is strong." Impmon said with a weak grin.

"That is it, big boy!" GranKuwagamon said cheerfully to Cerberusmon. The Black Wolf Digimon roared and then he lunged at the Insect Digimon and slashed him with the claws and bit him in the shoulder breaking it.

HerculesKabuterimon got furious at that. **"Giga Blaster!"** HerculesKabuterimon launched a ball of electricity at Cerberusmon that did a somersault jump and evaded and then he used **Hellfire **breathing a stream of red fire at HerculesKabuterimon that defended with his insect shell. "Let's get out of here." HerculesKabuterimon said and he carried GranKuwagamon and flew away. Cerberusmon roared loudly and he jumped to the top of the buildings while evading the attacks of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon and he left.

"But what was that thing?" Tai said.

"That thing is Cerberusmon. He is really dangerous and Impmon is too weak right now to take care of him." Tony said, and he told about all the deaths caused by Cerberusmon, unsettling Tai and the others. The DigiDestined were always able to save the people, and as far as they knew, Cerberusmon was the first Digimon that was successful in killing people. And to top of it, he killed in cold blood. With their new objective clear, Tai and Matt jumped to the backs of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and the Mega-Level Digimons flew away to search for Cerberusmon.

"Hey there, Impmon!" Impmon looked to the side and saw Tentomon.

"Oh, hey there watchdog, and that kid must be Izzy. So, what is up?" Impmon said.

Tentomon was a little angry at Impmon calling him a watchdog and Izzy was little confused. "Well...Before arriving here, there was another Digimon with GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon that had left to..." Izzy said.

"He left, **'to?'**" Impmon and Tony asked.

"He left to that...Noodles Restaurant." Izzy said and he pointed at the restaurant.

"Noodles Restaurant?" Tony and Impmon said in disbelief. Tony and Izzy nodded shocking them.

* * *

Cerberusmon kept running and jumping and then he arrived at an abandoned building with three floors in the Industrial District. He stretched and yawned before laying down to sleep. Human flesh have a terrible taste, but unfortunately humans are the only prey available. Cerberusmon hated everything about humans, the buildings, the humans themselves and even their own planet that is being his prison. He ended here by accident and he had no way to return to the Digital World. "I hate humans." Cerberusmon muttered before sleeping.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Dorbickmon was sat on a chair, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed while waiting for his dish. Then he heard a cough and he opened his left eye and looked to the side he saw Tony, Impmon, Izzy and Tentomon. "So...What do you want?" Dorbickmon asked.

"We want to know, what you are up to." Impmon said simply and he sat down in front of the chair in front of Dorbickmon.

"Well, my evil plan is like this: I'll have some noodles for lunch, and then I'll go home do some exercises, watch the marathon of the Original Beyblade Anime, and if I have some spare time I'll play some Chrono Trigger with the emulator in my PC before going to bed." Dorbickmon explained. Tony and the others looked shocked. "What...? Case you don't know here is a shocking truth: even the bad guys have a life." Dorbickmon said, then the waitress appeared and she gave to Dorbickmon a bowl filled with a spicy chicken Ramen Noddles soup. Dorbickmon split the chop sticks and he started to eat it.

Tony was leaving with Izzy and Tentomon but they stopped when noticed that Impmon was still with Dorbickmon. "So you like to play video games as well. Do you have these?" Impmon said as he wrote something in a paper napkin and gave it to Dorbickmon.

The Dragon Digimon took the paper and read it as he took a deep plastic spoon and drank a swig of soup. "Well, I have pretty much all the old and new consoles and all the great classic titles and all the successful modern titles. Being a Bounty Hunter includes having a big salary." Dorbickmon said and he wrote something on a paper napkin. "This is my E-Mail and my Telephone number."

"Let's go Impmon!" Tony said.

"Alright!" Impmon said before whispering to Dorbickmon. "I call you later and we arrange a time to go play some games." Impmon left the restaurant. "Hey Tony I am rested, I guess that now I could go after Fido to find BlackWarGreymon."

"Uh, BlackWarGreymon is back?!" Izzy and Tentomon said.

"This is another BlackWarGreymon, he is different from the one that you met before." Tony explained.

The DigiDestineds and their Digimons felt a strong wind bow and then BlackWarGreymon and DarkKnightmon floated down in front of them. "So you remembered that detail? Oh, I'm so touched." BlackWarGreymon said.

"Why you...! **Night of Fire!"** Impmon launched two red fireballs at BlackWarGreymon and DarkKnightmon and the two Mega-Level Digimons easily slapped the fireballs away. **"Night of Ice!"** Impmon launched two blue energy balls and encased the Mega-Level Digimons in ice but then they freed themselves.

"We didn't come here to fight you. We are here on peace, to give you this." BlackWarGreymon said and he took two navy blue books that started to float in front of him..

"The books..." Impmon said and he gritted his teeth in anger. "What are you up to?!"

"What am I up to? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I want nothing but to give you back these books, there is no plan, there is no scheme, it merely involves you getting the books." BlackWarGreymon said. Impmon still didn't trust them but still he slowly and hesitantly walked towards the Mega-Level Digimons. Once he was close enough to get the books, Impmon stretched his arm, BlackWarGreymon smirked and he moved forwards slightly.

"Impmon, watch out!" Tony shouted Impmon stopped.

"**Dragon Crusher!"** BlackWarGreymon swung his arms unleashing a black fire wave that incinerated the books.

Impmon's widened in horror and then clenched his fists and his eyes became totally red. "YOU BAST*RD!" Tony's DigiVice shot a black crow like energy beam by itself and hit Impmon that Digivolved to Beelzemon that had purple energy expelling from his body. Beelzemon lunged at BlackWarGreymon that kept evading his claw attacks.

"You were right, man! He really is one of the Seven!" DarkKnightmon said.

"I told you, didn't I? Now prepare the energy siphon to take some of his energy." BlackWarGreymon said as he evaded the attacks. DarkKnightmon took what appeared to be a satellite dish and he attached it to his lance and then he started absorb the purple energy from Beelzemon that turned his attention to DarkKnighmon and was about to attack him if wasn't for BlackWarGreymon that immobilized him in a bear hug.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll get rid of your metallic friend and then I'll skin that stupid dog you sent!" Beelzemon said as he struggled to free himself.

"What? I sent no one, DarkKnightmon and I are the only one here." BlackWarGreymon said.

"Don't lie to me! Your Cerberusmon killed at least two dozens of people today and he nearly killed Tony!" Beelzemon said

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now I see, and just for you to know, I know this Cerberusmon, he is really dangerous, even I am not crazy to fight him or his master." BlackWarGreymon said. "Can you go a little faster? This guy is quite strong!"

"Don't worry you big baby, I'm already done." DarkKnightmon said, he fired a black beam from his index finger and he created a portal.

"See you later." BlackWarGremon said and he released Beelzemon and left with DarkKnightmon.

Beelzemon gritted his teeth and then he deeply scratched the street. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" Beelzemon shouted as he destroyed pretty much everything.

"Beelzemon we have to go help Tai and Matt!" Tony said.

Beelzemon jumped and landed in front of him. "Who said that I care about Matt or Tai? I don't give a damn to them! All I want is to find BlackWarGreymon and tear him apart!" Beelzemon said.

"But...Last time they were going after Cerberusmon, and they might be in danger." Tony said.

* * *

Meanwhile. Thanks to MetalGarurumon's keen smell they were able to track Cerberusmon to inside an abandoned building. "He must be here." MetalGarurumon said. Tai and Matt got off their Digimon partners and the four entered the building. Cerberusmon's ears got up after he heard some low steps.

"But, where is he?" Tai questioned. Then with a roar, Cerberusmon jumped and knocked down MetalGarurumon and bit him in the head and threw him at a wall and he used **Hellfire** on WarGreymon breathed a red fireball at him. Cerberusmon stared at Tai and Matt while snarling lowly and then he prepared his blade claws to attack them.

"**Great Tornado!"** WarGreymon spun at high speed and then he hit Cerberusmon and threw him.

"**Garuru Tomahawk!"** MetalGarurumon launched a missiles from his back and Cerberusmon evaded the missile while in mid-air.

"**Hellfire!"** Cerberusmon breathed a series of red fireballs that hit WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"You monster! You...!" Tai said angrily but then Cerberusmon interrupted him.

"No! You listen to me humans! I'm the victim here, and still you keep attacking me!" Cerberusmon said.

"What are you talking about? It is you who killed all those people!" Matt said.

"I'm merely trying to survive, and besides you humans deserve no mercy! Did forget that last year, a human calling himself the Digimon Emperor took over the Digital World, bringing only death and destruction to us?! And you call me a monster? You humans are the true monsters!" Cerberusmon said.

"You are being unfair! Not every human is evil! There are good...!" WarGreymon said.

"Be quiet! You lost your pride as Digimon the moment you decided to stay with the humans, to them you are nothing but pets, toys, slaves to be used and discarded!" Cerberusmon said.

"We didn't slave our partners! They are our friends!" Matt said.

"The Digimons and the humans can live in peace. Look at us!" MetalGarurumon said.

Cerberusmon chuckled lowly. "Think whatever you want! But I saw it in the Digital World, a human is helping Argomon capturing Digimons, and altering them and transforming them into abominations and when I tried to stop him he sent me to this accursed planet! In the end you humans are not as good as you think!" Cerberusmon said.

"Okay, you weren't right when you killed those people. But if you trust us, we can help you." Tai said.

"No. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I would rather die than trust a human!" Cerberusmon said.

"No, wait! We really want to help you!" Matt said.

"We do?" MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon said.

"Look," Tai said and he and Matt took their DigiVices and released them to fall on the ground.

"But...Guys..." WarGreymon said and he was about to attack Cerberusmon with MetalGarurumon but Tai and Matt told them to stay still.

Cerberusmon widened his eyes in shock and his expression softened slightly. He never thought that humans could be noble or good. "Are you...Serious, humans? Do you really want...To help me? Even after I...Killed all those peoples?" Cerberusmon muttered.

"**Double Impact!"** Several energy bullets hit Cerberusmon in the back and then Beelzemon blast through the ceiling and he used his **Darkness Claw** on Cerberusmon's back injuring severely.

"What are you doing?!" Tai said.

"Doing something that should have been done a long time ago." Beelzemon said, Cerberusmon used **Hellfire** on him and launched him away with an attack of his claws.

"I knew I couldn't trust a human! I hate you for making me trust you! I hate myself for believing you!" Cerberusmon said angrily.

"No! You are not understanding! We..." Tai stammered.

"Never again I'll trust a human!" Cerberusmon said and he leaped at Tai and bit him between the shoulder and the neck. Beelzemon was neutral but WarGreymon, Matt and MetalGarurumon looked horrified as the blood gushed out of Tai's wound and the nasty sound of bone breaking was heard loud and clear.

"TAAAAAAAAI!" WarGreymon furiously rushed towards Cerberusmon and tried to slash him, the Black Wolf Digimon jumped back getting off Tai.

"He is luck I missed the neck or he would be dead by now! But in either way you will all die now!" Cerberusmon said and then a black pentagram appeared on the ground under him and then he was surrounded by black and red flames.

"What hell is happening?!" Beelzemon questioned.

"He is Digivolving." MetalGarurumon said.

"Where are Tony and Izzy?" Matt asked as he helped Tai rise up.

"They are at Izzy's house with Tentomon! You two get out of here, now! Things will get rough." Beelzemon said as he reloaded his shotguns.

**(I'm My Own Master Now by Jamie Christopherson starts playing)**

Then a wind wave blew the flames away revealing Cerberusmon that was now a slim werewolf like humanoid as tall as Beelzemon with robotic armor, blade like claws in his hands and feet, spikes in his shoulders, but he retained his white hair. "Cerberusmon Jinrou Mode." Cerberusmon said.

"It is your fault that Tai was injured! They were starting to calm Cerberusmon down when you appeared and attacked him!" WarGreymon said.

"Boohoo! I am so upset about that!" Beelzemon mocked with a grin.

"Stop with this fight, you two we must focus and fight together!" MetalGarurumon said.

Cerberusmon Jinrou Mode put his hands on the ground and stood on four in attack position. "Prepare to be exterminated!" Cerberusmon said and he jumped to the top of a pile of rubble and he he howled loudly causing a Shockwave. WarGreymon used his **Dragon Claw** swinging his arms and unleashing a fire wave that was evaded by Cerberusmon, MetalGarurumon tried to bit him in the head but Cerberusmon grabbed him by the head and spun him and launched him through the ceiling with a kick.

"**Great Tornado!" **WarGreymon spun at high speed and went towards Cerberusmon that started to spin as well and both attacks nullified each other and Cerberusmon mid-air threw WarGreymon to a wall with a kick.

Then MetalGarurumon crossed the hole of the ceiling and he attacked Cerberusmon.** "Grace Cross Freezer!"** MetalGarurumon shot all the missiles from all his weapons and hit Cerberusmon, but then he released himself and then he transformed his hands into giant wolf head like cannons.

"**Howling Cannon!"** Cerberusmon shot an energy blast at MetalGarurumon and launched him.

"**Darkness Claw!"** Beelzemon's claws turned purple and he tried hit Cerberusmon that transformed his cannons back into hands and he defended and then he put his hands on the ground and did a spinning kick that hit Beelzemon in the head and launched him through the wall. Beelzemon wasn't fazed by that and he launched himself towards Cerberusmon and did a shoulder tackle him.

"**Dragon Claw!"** WarGreymon swung his arms unleashing a fire wave.

"**Metal Wolf Claw!"** MetalGarurumon shot a blue energy beam from his mouth. Both attacks hit Cerberusmon in the back injuring.

"Damn you! I wont be beaten by you, human pets!" Cerberusmon said and he did a low spinning kick and knocked down WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"You know what? I'm done with your cr*p!" Beelzemon said and he surrounded himself with purple electricity and he moved his arms forwards creating a Portal. "Goodbye!" Beelzemon took Cerberusmon and threw him through the portal.

Cerberusmon rose up and tried to cross the portal again to finish it, but then the portal disappeared. He looked around, he was in a forest, probably in the Digital World. He was also completely furious for letting the humans and their pet Digimons escape alive, but at least he was back, and return to his home in the Dark Area would be easier. The Werewolf like Digimon ran in the forest for some time before finding an empty cave, he entered it and laid down to sleep. Next time, the humans and the humans wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, BlackWarGreymon and DarkKnightmon entered the abandoned castle and they arrived at the throne room. They came near the Digi-Egg and they knelt before it. "My Lord, as you asked we took the Dark Energy from Beelzemon." DarkKnightmon said.

"And he is indeed one of the Seven." BlackWarGreymon completed.

"WHO HE IS I DON'T CARE. IT IS THE POWER OF DARKNESS THAT I WANT!" The voice in the Digi-Egg said.

DarkKnightmon pointed his lance at the Digi-Egg and then he shot a purple energy beam at the Digi-Egg that hatched and a purple mass left it and it reformed and transformed into a humanoid with long white hair, wearing a gray trench coat over a blue tuxedo, white gloves, black shoes with three blades in them, he had a horned bear like head over his and he had a pair of purple bat wings coming from his back.

"Lord Astamon, it is good to have you back." BlackWarGreymon said.

Astamon smirked at them. "Rise up gentlemen. We have a lot of work to do." Astamon said

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The destruction of a Nuclear Power Plant causes death of thousands, and Tony and the other DigiDestines go to the Digital World seeking revenge on HiAndromon and they make a shocking discovery. And Argomon launches a full scale attack to retrieve the Disk from Izzy.

Author's notes: As always all I ask you to do is to review after reading. See you next time! :)


End file.
